Playing Yesterday
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: One day, Beck Oliver sends an embarrassing text to a wrong number. Little did he know that text would change his life forever. -Beck/Jade, based off Little Numbers. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

Thursday, November 3rd

**Hey, I got your message, and I'm sorry about the whole pants thing. I'll be by later to pick up my pants. Don't let Robbie take them home, not after last time.**

_...wrong number, you idiot. Though I'm curious. What happened to your pants?_

**Please tell me you're kidding.**

_As if. Now, as punishment for your foolish mistake, explain about your pants situation._

**No. In fact, I think I'll delete your number right now! I'm so bad!**

_You won't, mainly because of the fact that I could trace your number and tell the whole school about your pants-sode._

**Pants-sode?**

_Pants episode! Now. Explain._

**Promise you won't trace my number and 'use it as blackmail'? **

_Swear on my life._

**All right. I left my pants in my friend's yard while we went swimming, and they kind of... blew away. **

_Not as amusing or blackmail-worthy I was hoping. And what about this Robbie kid?_

**I explained about the pants-sode. I promised nothing about Robbie.**

_Another story for another time._

**So you're planning to continue texting me?**

_Yes. Problem?_

**Why do you want to?**

_You're more amusing than the majority of idiots I come into contact with. Most of them don't even know how to string together a sentence, much less text with proper grammar._

**Whut if I strted txting u lyk dis xoxo**

_Then you'd be losing my offer of something that resembles friendship. Which, mind you, is a very valuable offer._

**I don't even know your gender!**

_I'm a girl. And I'm not what you'd call 'sexii' either, so if that's what you're looking for, die in a hole and find some cheerleader to text._

**Funny how you guessed that I was a guy. Lucky for you I am, and that's not... I mean, I don't care if you're a cheerleader or not.**

_Good, cause I'm the exact opposite._

**Name?**

_You wish._

**I'm Beck.**

_Now what if I was secretly a forty-five year old man, Beck?_

**You aren't. I can tell.**

_A lot of trust for someone who has never even met me._

**People tend to say I'm pretty loyal.**

_People tend to say I'm not._

**Oh. I'm sure that's not true.**

_Jade._

**Huh ?**

_That's my name. Jade._

**That's a nice name. It's cool to meet you, Jade. Even if you are secretly a pedophile.**

**What school do you go to?**

_Too much too soon, Beck. We'll get there._

**I feel like I know a lot about you already! ;D**

_Like what? And stop with the smiley faces. They're creepy._

**Wellll, you don't like bad grammar or smiley faces. You're kinda rude, judging by the way you call people idiots. You're arrogant, but you're also pretty funny. You're manipulative. And you're the opposite of a cheerleader!**

_Nice job. Very impressive for someone like you._

**I'll have you know that I'm an actor!**

_I'll have you know that I am too... at times. I don't get what that has to do with anything. _

**I thought girls were supposed to find actors 'brooding' and attractive.**

_Right. Normal girls. Not me._

**Oh. All right. You'll see, eventually. I bet you'll find me attractive too.**

_Yeah, right. That'll only happen in your dreams._

**Just wait and see!**

_Night, Beck._

**Night, Jade. Sweet dreams!**

Monday, November 7th

_I hate Mondays._

**I knew it!**

_What?_

**I knew you'd break and text me first! I'm just so intoxicating that you couldn't stay away. ;D**

_No. I just wanted someone to gripe to. My other companions told me to shut up and stop my griping._

**Well, I'm sure it's not that bad.**

_Isn't it? They won't allow me my coffee on Mondays, Beck. I need coffee to survive._

**Why not?**

_Stupid 'school fast day'. The teachers complain that we're too 'hyper' off coffee, so they're cutting it out one day at a time. Of course, I'm hardly hyper. _

**If I got you coffee, would you drink it?**

_Depends. Are you a serial killer who will slip poison into my drink?_

**No, I don't think so...**

_Then yes._

**I'll leave it under the Hollywood Arts sign.**

_How did you know that I went there? You stalker!_

**I didn't. Guess I do now, don't I? ;D**

_I hate you_.

**It's cool. In return, I'll tell you that I go to your rival school.**

_Hollywood Arts doesn't have a rival school._

**That's what you think!**

_All right. I'll come get the coffee at lunchtime. You better have it out there by then._

**Will do.**

–

_I can't believe you actually got me coffee._

**Not so much of an idiot now, am I?**

_I said you weren't like the idiots at my school, idiot._

**Contradictory!**

_I always am.  
>By the way, Beck, can I talk to you about something?<em>

**Sure, go for it.**

_All right, if we're going to keep this texting thing up (and don't get me wrong, I'd like to, and I don't like to do much), I have to ask a favor of you._

**And that is?**

_Don't try and find me. I mean, in real life. You know my name and my school; that's enough. Just don't find me. You won't like what you see._

**I doubt that, honestly, but it's a deal. I know what you mean. Meeting you would make things too...**

_Complicated._

**Exactly. I'd like us to be simple.**

_Whoa, two text conversations and there's already an 'us'._

**Problem?**

_Actually, for once, no._

**Good. You know, I think I like you. You're... different.**

_Good or bad different?_

**Good different.**

_Thanks. Think I like you, too. The way to a girl's 'heart' is through coffee._

**Was it good?**

_Amazing. Everyone in class was jealous, including the teacher._

**Mission= successful.**

_You're a dork._

**Mission complete!**

–

_I have a boyfriend._

**Oh.**

**You're telling me this all of a sudden because...?**

_I don't know. Felt weird to keep it from you._

**Is he good to you?**

_Well, yeah. He's a musician. A bit goofy, but I put up with him. He writes songs often. People think he's cute, but he's just a big dork._

**Name?**

_Matt._

**Fitting.**

**But seriously, I'm glad you have someone!**

_Guessing you don't?_

**Nah, I'm a bachelor. I flirt, but nothing serious.**

_You don't use girls, do you?_

**Not often!**

_You shouldn't use them at all._

**All right, sorry. Not like you're the Queen of the Moral Police.**

_Maybe I'm a nun in disguise._

**Jade doesn't seem like a nun's name to me.**

_I'm in disguise!_

**All right, fine. I beg your apologies, Nun Jade.**

_I don't think they call nuns 'Nun'._

**Sister Jade, then.**

_Does this mean I get to wear long black robes?_

**Well, yes.**

_Sounds great to me. _

**You're a strange girl.**

_I know._

Tuesday, November 8th

**How's Matt?**

_You are a freak of nature._

**I'll take that as a compliment.**

_How's your rival school?_

**Wonderful. We're plotting to graffiti and defile your school as soon as possible. **

_Defile Vega's locker._

**Vega?**

_Enemy of mine. Don't ask._

**Tori Vega?**

_How the..._

**I used to date a girl named Tori Vega. She went to your school.**

_Why'd you break up with her? Aside from the obvious, that is._

**She was too... clingy. Enthusiastic. Perky. We just didn't work together, I guess you could say. And she was irritating at times. Too... mainstream.**

_Those are all already on my list. Pity._

**You have a list? Honestly, Jade?**

_Well, I need something to use against her when she pulls out her innocent 'why do you hate me, Jade? I'm so perfect' facade._

**It's so funny to imagine you doing these things.**

_How do you imagine me?_

**Dark hair. Um, silver eyes, maybe, or dark brown. Pale.**

**Am I right?**

_You'll never know._

**How do you imagine me?**

_Fat, fifty-year-old pedophile, obviously._

**You really do suck sometimes.**

_Get used to it._

Friday, November 11th

_Beck._

**Aren't you meant to be in... I dunno, _class?_**

_I am in class. What do you take me for? A delinquent?_

**Well, do your work and stop texting me!**

_Are you in class?_

**Just acting class, thankfully. Doubt any other teacher would've been too amused if my phone went off in class.**

_And your acting teacher was amused?_

**He likes my ringtone.**

_What's your ringtone?_

**Not telling you. You'll laugh.**

_I will not!_

**Liar. Go do your work.**

_I could care less about the merits of the American Revolution._

**You need a lesson or two in merits.**

_As do you, womanizer._

**Hey, I told you already that I'm not a womanizer.**

_And I didn't believe you._

**Gotta go. Math test.**

_You could text me during your math test._

**Haha, no. I'm not getting expelled for texting some forty year old pedophile.**

_Hate you._

**Go do your work.**

_Don't want to._

**:)**

_Die in a hole._

**A/N: So there's my first chapter. This will, actually, be regularly updated; I find fics like these easy and fun to write.**

**This is very AU and based very loosely off of the fic _Little Numbers, _which is a widely known Klaine fanfiction by _iknowitainteasy_. Obviously the italics is Jade, and the bold is Beck. In this AU, Cat, Beck, and Robbie go to the rival school, while Jade, Tori, and Andre go to Hollywood Arts (along with Matt). **

**I own nothing. I just wanted to write this because Bade.**


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

Friday, November 18th

**It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday.**

_Go away. I hate that song. It burns my ears._

**My singing is great. I'm sure it wouldn't burn your ears.**

_You probably sound like a dying cow._

**I do not! Anyway, it's been a whole week since we talked, and I was wondering if you'd want coffee on Monday again.**

_Sounds great, actually. I have some boring test that day, and I'd love the caffeine, so..._

**What's the magic word?**

_Please?_

**Actually, the magic word was shampoo, but I'll accept your please because I'm a good guy.**

_You're a freak, Beck._

**More insults! I mean, for all you know, I could be the hottest guy out there!**

_And I care why?_

**Would you insult a hot guy?**

_Yes._

**See, this is why I like texting you. You're hilarious.**

_Wasn't trying to be funny._

**Right, but you are anyway.**

_I'll take that as a compliment._

**It was supposed to be one!**

_All right then. Thanks._

**See, you're learning how to be polite already!**

Sunday, November 20th

_Beck, I need your help._

**I knew you'd come around! **

_No, seriously. I need a name for a fish._

**...you got a fish? Should I be scared?**

_No! Andre got it for me. Said it would help me with my 'anger issues'. I don't know when he became my therapist, but the fish is pretty so I didn't refuse it._

**How about Patrick?**

_For a fish? No!_

**Alfred!**

_That sounds like an old man._

**Albert.**

_The heck?_

**I am trying to help you!**

_And you're doing a bad job of it. Obviously._

**How about Cenwig?**

_I feel so bad for your future wife. I don't even want to imagine the names you'd give your kids._

**I'll have you know that my first boy is going to be named Eugene.**

_I take pity on this child._

**Hey! Eugene is a timeless name.**

_No, its time ended many, many years ago. Don't you have any normal names up your sleeve?_

**Algernon? Ursinus? Quintin? Cornelius?**

..._never mind. I'll go ask someone else._

**Eugene Cornelius takes offense to that!**

**Fine. Algernon and I will go play cards and smoke pipes.**

_I've named him Harley._

**Like Harley Davidson? That's hardly better than Cenwig or Eugene!**

_It sounds like a motorcycle company instead of an old, senile man._

**You don't even know how to drive a motorcycle!**

_Don't I?_

**Doubtful.**

_And you do?_

**Yeah. I'm a bad guy, Jade, like one of those biker gangs that you see on television.**

_Just the mental image of you on a motorcycle makes me want to die laughing._

**Hey, I can be tough!**

_Yeah, you keep thinking that, Mr. Cenwig._

Monday, November 21st

_I hate Mondays._

**Even with my coffee that I precariously chose for you?**

_First of all, I'm not entirely convinced that you know how to use the word 'precariously'. Second of all, Sikowitz paired me with Vega for some 'important project'._

**Oh. She's not so bad, you know.**

_You're the one who broke up with her! Obviously you know how bad she can be. She's convinced that this project will give us 'bonding time' when really I'd just like to rip off her head._

**Actually, she broke up with me.**

**And she's a pretty nice girl. Maybe if you tried to get to know her...**

_I WILL NEVER WANT TO GET TO KNOW TORI VEGA. _

**All right, all right. Calm down, honestly.**

_Or what?_

**Or I'll stop texting you.**

_Fine. Why did Vega break up with you, anyway?_

**She said she needed her space. It wasn't really working out for either of us, really, and it was too complacent, you know? Boring. It was kind of a relief when we broke up. **

_Are you friends now?_

**Kind of. We're on good terms, but now I see her faults, like I said to you before. She tries to come across as perfect but she's not. No one is.**

_Yeah, least of all Vega._

**Venomous.**

_Completely deserved. You got any enemies?_

**None to speak of, really. I find people annoying or irritating or whatever, but I don't really hate anyone. **

_I hate everyone._

**Yeah, I kinda got that. Why do you hate everyone? Or is that too personal?**

_Too personal. But I'll give you a little bit of info anyway. I hate people because people are too oblivious, too nice, too annoying... I could go on and on, actually._

**That's sort of a harsh outlook to have on life.**

_I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do._

**Right, right. Wasn't trying to. I was just voicing my opinion. Really, you need to take a chill pill or something.**

_Morbid much? Seriously, now you're trying to get me to take drugs. I'm finally clean!_

**Seriously?**

_No, but what if I had been?_

**You're awfully dramatic.**

_I'm an actress sometimes; it's what I do. Anyway, give me advice on how not to kill Vega._

**Picture me in her place.**

_Beck._

**Fine. Just try a little empathy, Jade.**

_I don't do empathy._

**Just try to feel the emotions she's feeling, if just a little bit. Think how you'd feel if someone wanted to kill you because they didn't want to work on a project with you.**

_Will that actually work?_

**If you let it.**

_All right. But if I murder her, you are to be my alibi. Tell the court that I was with you getting coffee or some chiz._

**I can't lie to the court!**

_You can for me._

**Anyway, what's a chiz?**

_I don't know. Andre says it's a German sausage._

**Interesting.**

_Anyway, I'm off to Vega's place. If I don't text you soon, tell the police that I've died of the poisonous gases that are always present wherever Vega is. And if I murder her, you know what to do._

**Have fun, Jade, and remember to please attempt empathy.**

_Oh, and before I go, thanks for the coffee._

**Always. It's really no problem. Bye!**

Wednesday, November 23rd

**Jade, do you mind if I rant to you about something? I just sorta need someone to talk to, and most people in real life suck.**

_At last, you admit it._

**Jade.**

_Of course, stupid. Go for it._

**It's just that... my parents suck, plain and simple. They paid for me to go to this prestigious private school, and they degrade me whenever I don't live up to their horrid expectations. They never compliment me, never approve of or attend any plays that I'm in. It's always 'Beck, your grades are too low. Beck, you can't go to that party.' They always say 'if you live under our roof, you live by our rules.'**

**Ugh, sorry for dumping all this on you. I'm just fed up.**

_It's fine. And maybe you should think about moving out._

**And how do you suggest that? I haven't got any money!**

_Do your parents own an RV?_

**...Jade, you are incredible.**

_I'm guessing that's a yes?_

_Beck?_

**Sorry, I was talking to my parents, and they agreed to rent me the RV.**

_Do you even have a job? _

**I'm going to get one.**

_Hopefully I won't run into you. That sounds mean, but you know..._

**Not unless you like greasy hamburger joints.**

_Wait, what is this I'm hearing? Prestigious private school boy Beck Oliver is going to be working at a burger joint, and a greasy one at that?_

**Yes. Shut up.**

_I didn't say anything!_

**You were going to.**

_True. At least you got the situation with your parents resolved._

**It's sad, because sometimes I really don't like them, and they're my parents and I'm supposed to love them, right? I just don't get why they have to be so horrible all the time.**

_They probably just want the best for you._

**True. What about your parents? **

_It's... hard._

**Hard? How so? I don't want to be the only one ranting here, y'know.**

_I don't really want to talk about it._

**Oh. Okay. **

**Seriously, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I don't want to pressure you into anything.**

–

_My mom died two years ago._

**Oh. I'm so sorry, Jade.**

_Don't be. I'm absolutely fine, obviously. It just gets hard sometimes, cause Dad doesn't approve of anything I do. I remind him of her a lot. I think it hurts him. He tries to restrain me. I rebel. The cycle repeats._

**That's got to be hard. I really am sorry. Look, if you ever want to talk to someone...**

_Don't. I told you, Beck, I'm fine. And I know you're a sweet guy and all, I can tell, but I really don't need your help, thanks. I'm doing great on my own._

**I was just offering. What made you want to tell me?**

_I guess because I don't know you IRL. It would make it harder to see the false sympathy._

**My sympathy was not false sympathy!**

_Every other normal person's sympathy was false._

**I'm not a normal person. You said so yourself.**

_Yeah. I know. Just don't treat me any differently, okay? I'm still the same old Jade, except now I reveal family secrets on the eighth texting session._

**We've known each other for twenty days now. That's pretty big.**

_Don't expect me to get you a present for the 'month-aversary' or whatever those cheesy freaks call it._

**Wasn't counting on it. I might get you a coffee, though.**

_You don't have to._

**I want to.**

_Thanks. Not just for the coffee, though of course that's nice. Thanks for putting up with me. I know it can't be easy._

**Obviously it's not an issue, but you know, it's a two-way street, Jade. You put up with me too.**

_And it's not an issue for me either. Now that we're done being all teenage-angsty, let's talk about something of importance._

**Like what?**

_Like what the best way to film a death scene in a bathtub that is filled with fake blood is._

**The best way is not to film it. Really, that sounds sort of disturbing.**

_Wimp._

**I don't like blood much.**

_How can you not? It's a wonderful color, actually, and it's so intriguing._

**Ugh. That is... that's sick.**

_Man up._

**I am man enough. Eugene is proof of that.**

_Harley says to man up._

**Harley is a fish.**

_Harley is insulted by that insinuation, and wishes to tell you that you and your fishist self should read up on all the amazing fish in history._

**Fishist? You know, Jade, for such a 'tough girl', you're such a big dork sometimes.**

_Shut up._

**It's endearing, actually. I like seeing this side of you.**

_I like blood. Oh, and graveyards._

**Do you like anything that isn't mentally disturbing?**

_Just because you're a chicken doesn't mean everyone is. I really should've met you before Halloween. Could've set up people to scare you._

**You're evil.**

_You're just now figuring this out?_

**No, I'm just getting used to it.**

_Good._

Friday, November 25th

**What is that picture?**

_A llama, obviously. Honestly, learn your animals! This is kindergarten material, you undereducated idiot!_

**Yes, I know that it's a llama. Why did you send me a photo of a llama?**

_I thought you might appreciate it. Obviously I thought wrong._

**No, I like llamas. ;D**

_See, now you're speaking reasonably. I was going to get a coat made of llama fur, then I figured out that they'd look all naked like that llama. So basically I am trying to convince you never to by a llama fur coat._

**I... wasn't planning on it?**

_Good. Don't plan on it._

**You know, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to figure you out. One second you're declaring your hatred for people, the next you're advocating llama rights.**

_I like to be unpredictable._

**I like your unpredictability.**

_I hate you._

**No, you don't. Don't delude yourself.**

_I like llamas._

**Me too.**

**Jade?  
><strong>

_Yeah?_

**I'm glad that we're sorta-friends.**

_Same. Harley says she's glad too._

–

**A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you guys for all the reviews! Never in a million years would I have imagined this kind of reaction, and in just two days, so I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter and post it for all of you. **

**However, while I am thrilled by the review count, I just wanted to address something. Guys, please don't favorite/alert without reviewing. I got 37 alerts, and while I'm glad that you all like it enough to know when it updates, I would really prefer it if you could leave a review as well to let me know what to do better or if I'm doing good already. Even if it's two words, I'd still appreciate that you took the time to review. So please, please honor my wishes? **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Again, I don't own Victorious or Little Numbers. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers _

_Thursday, December 1__st_

**Happy December, Jade!**

_And now the first of each month is a holiday to you? See, this is why you are a cornball._

**No, but it's near the holidays! I'm excited for Christmas. **

_Of course you are. You're excited for everything._

**At least I'm not a party pooper. Don't you like anything?**

..._I like texting you._

**I'm touched.**

_Your sarcasm is not appreciated._

**It wasn't meant to be sarcastic!**

_Oh. Good._

**I like texting you too :)**

_Stop with the smiley faces; they're creepy. Now, have you got something of substance to talk about, or did you text me merely remind me that today is the start of yet another wonderful month?_

**Your sarcasm wounds me.**

_Beck! Honestly._

**I've got a surprise for you. And no, it's not an extra large coffee.**

_What is it?_

**You'll see on our month-a-versary.**

_I don't get why you're making this into such a big deal. Sure, we've known each other a month now, and while I'm grateful for that, I still don't see the big deal. It's not like we're dating or anything._

**No, but I want to do something to make you happy because I can't IRL.**

_That's sweet of you. Really, I guess I should've known._

**Should've known what? Really, you shouldn't be so cryptic all of the time!  
><strong>

_I should have known that you were only in this, any of this, just so you could feel like a hero. Just so you could feel like you were making some miserable chick happy. _

**Jade.**

_Yes?_

**For someone who claims to be so smart, you're really stupid.**

_Thanks._

**No, seriously. I don't want to be a hero and I'm most certainly not doing this just to make some miserable chick happy. I'm still texting you because I _like_ texting you, not because I feel obligated too, and you're an actual idiot if you think otherwise.**

_To*._

**What?**

_It's to, not too._

**Jade!**

_I'm sorry, all right? I'm just in a bad mood because Tori got the part that I was perfect for yet again._

**She is a good actress.**

_You're supposed to take my side!_

**I'll take that as a normal apology and say that I forgive you.**

_Good, 'cause I've got a surprise for you tomorrow and I don't want some stupid fight to ruin it._

**A surprise?**

_Nothing too sappy, so don't go getting any ideas. Actually, no, don't get any ideas at all. It won't be like anything you expect it to be._

**I'm thrilled you thought to get me something.**

_Month-a-versary and all that crap. It's a little early, but it would only work on this day._

**Mine will be on time.**

_Congrats. Do you want a gold medal or something?_

**That would be amazing!**

_Sarcasm again. Really, Beck, you ought to learn the difference if you're going to stick with me._

**I just don't acknowledge your sarcasm; it works better that way. Anyway, where am I going to pick up this 'surprise'?**

_Be at the fountain. You know which one I'm talking about; _the _fountain, every high school student know it. I've arranged for a few friends of mine to deliver it for you. Right after school tomorrow, so around 4 PM. Be there or be square._

**Great. You've got me unexplainably excited now.**

_Inexplicably._

**What?**

_Unexplainable isn't a word, Beck. Inexplicably is. It means you're unable to explain it._

**Are you going to correct my grammar and sintax constantly?**

_Syntax, and yes, I am. Have you got a full name?_

**A full name?**

_Yeah, is Beck short for anything?_

**Well, yeah, but it's sort of embarrassing.**

_Oh, come on. Just tell me._

**You'll laugh!**

_So?_

**Jade!**

_Ugh. If you tell me your full name, I'll tell you mine._

**Fine, you first. I don't trust you ;D**

_Promise?_

**Swear on my life.**

_Jadelyn. My name is Jadelyn. It's a horrible name, really._

**It's cute!**

_Beck. Your turn. Now._

**Beckett. My full name is Beckett, actually, which is way worse.**

_Nah, it's not that bad! It could be worse. I actually think it's sort of... cute. Tell no one I said this._

**Who would I tell, anyway, Jadelyn?**

_Well, I don't know, Beckett! We might have mutual friends that we're unaware of!_

**Sure, Jadelyn, sure.**

_I'm ditching you now, Beckett._

**Goodbye, my darling Jadelyn!**

_Friday, December 2nd _

_Are you on your way to the fountain? _

**Sure am! Wow, you're really excited for me to see this. Should I be worried?**

_Most likely. Just text me when you, um, get it, all right?_

**Course I will. **

_Great._

–

**Oh my... chiz, Jadelyn, I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time.**

_You liked it, I'm assuming?_

**It was sort of hilarious. I mean, how the _heck_ did you get a quartet of high school guys to sing Friday for me?**

… _you don't want to know. Let's just say I have my ways, Beckett. Did you like the gold medal?_

**I didn't think you'd _actually_ get me one.**

_I always keep my promises._

**Most of the time.**

_All right, sometimes I lie. I lie less to you, though._

**Seriously though, thank you so much. Cenwig and I appreciate it.**

_No problem, don't go on about it. And are you actually going to name your child Cenwig one day?_

**I'm certain that Cenwig will find the name as amazing as I do.**

_Hopefully he won't turn out anything like you. Don't think the world could handle another Beckett._

**You're just jealous that you're not as amazing as I am.**

_Hardly._

**I do think it's time that I sung Friday for you.**

_Do it and I will murder you._

**Seven AM, waking up in the morning. Gotta get fresh, gotta go downstairs.**

_I loathe you._

**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have my cereal, seein everything, the time is tickin'.**

_The time is goin'._

**Excuse me?**

_The time is goin', not the time is tickin'._

**How did you know that? Oh wait, I know! You're a closet Reuben Black fan!**

_Shut up, Beckett._

**I never thought I'd see the day! Jade is a closet Reuben Black fan!**

_Seriously, you might want to be thinking about shutting that mouth of yours. Also, it's Rebecca Black, not Reuben Black. She's a girl._

… **seriously?**

_Would I lie to you?_

**Guess not. But seriously, Jade, thanks. It was really thoughtful of you, and it made my day. Not to mention the guys with me couldn't get Friday out of their heads for the rest of the day ;D**

_Seriously, Beck, stop thanking me. It was nothing, really. I can accomplish anything in this school with a couple of threats and an evil smile._

**}:D**

_See, this is why you are a dork._

**And this is why I'm a wonderful person that you adore texting.**

_Hardly._

**Hardly?**

_Sometimes._

**You'll definitely be saying so tomorrow, just you wait ;D**

_Oh, I'm definitely waiting._

**It'll be ready at your school in the morning. I know, I know, school on Saturday, but you don't have to be there until 11, all right? **

_Great._

**Just trust me on this one, okay?**

_All right, fine, I'm trusting you. Just don't let me down, okay?_

**Never.**

_Saturday, December 3rd_

**Happy Month-a-versary, Jade!**

_Happy Month-a-versary, Beck. Ugh, it's far too early for me to be awake._

**It's nearly 11:30 already.**

_Exactly. I'm heading down to the school now, anyway, for the big surprise. This should be interesting, shouldn't it?_**  
><strong>

**Definitely. I hope you like it.**

_You're not going to be in the bushes hiding or something, are you? Because that's really stalker-like, even for you._

**No, you freak, I'm not going to watch you. Just get to the school already, would you? **

_Fine, fine. I'll text you once I get this 'special surprise' or whatever._

–

_You are completely and utterly insane. No, scratch that – this is completely and utterly insane._

**Good insane or bad insane?**

_Good insane, definitely a good insane. Honestly, Beck, I can't believe you managed to find a coffee cup that big! It's huge!_

**Ordered it off some artist guy in Seattle. Apparently, he made a big coffee cup for no real reason and sold it online, so I bought it. Figured I might need it at some point.**

_You're so weird. No normal person would buy a huge coffee cup for no real reason._

**I told you that I thought I might need at some point! Did you get it home all right?**

_Yeah, Andre and Matt helped me get it home._

**Andre?**

_Friend of mine. Nice guy. Even nicer than you, I suppose. _

**Who'd you say it was from?**

_I said I ordered it online. They both gave me weird looks but didn't question me. No one ever does, thankfully enough._

**All right, great. How did you like the keychain? ;D**

_You're unbelievable, did you know that?_

**I thought it was cute!**

_What part of smiling broccoli made you think 'oh, Jade will love this!'?_

**Well, I had to get revenge for the whole Friday being in my head somehow, didn't I?**

_Fine, we're even. That means no more sending me broccoli keychains, especially broccoli keychains with smiley faces._

**Please tell me you didn't throw him away!**

_Hardly. He's sitting on my dresser, staring at me like some sort of creeper. It's really disturbing._

_Sent to Beck: _

**He's adorable and you know it. Do you want help naming him? :)**

_No, he doesn't need a name. He is far too creepy for a name._

**Might I suggest Carl? Ursinus? Uranus?**

_Those are horrible, and the last one... just never mind. I do like the idea of naming him after a planet, though._

**Pluto? Mercury? Mars?**

_I was thinking more Saturn, actually._

**That's nice. It has an edge to it. But I still like Pluto, even if it isn't a planet. Always rooting for the underdogs, that's me! :D**

_Saturn is my favorite planet besides Earth._

**I figured that it would be.**

_It is a nice planet. I wish I could go there. _

**Who doesn't?**

**Anyway, Jade, I read online or somewhere that girls like talking about their boyfriends. So don't you want to tell me about Matt?**

_Not really._

**Why not? Don't trust me?**

_No, it just... seems weird, I guess._

**Well, what does he look like?**

_Tall. Taller than me. Shaggy brown hair. Bright blue eyes. He's pretty good looking, I guess you could say. Everyone at school seems to think he is._

**How did you guys start dating, anyway? Just curious and all.**

_He asked me out for a while. For some reason, he took an interest in me, and no matter what I did to throw him off – whether I threw balloons at him or kicked him or whatever – he kept asking. So finally I said yes. _

**Interesting. You guys have a funny past ;) You seem like you would fight a lot.**

_Nah, not really. But he's always trying to be sappy and crap and I'm just not into that._

**Do you love him?**

_...look, Beck, can we not talk about Matt? I mean, he's great and all, but I don't feel as though my life should revolve around him._

**One last question.**

_Fine_.

**Does he know about me?**

_No. I don't see a reason to tell him about you, so I haven't. It's not like you're my 'other boyfriend' or anything. You're just a friend, so I don't need to tell him about you. He doesn't need to know about all my friends._

**I don't see a reason why you should keep it from him, either. If I'm not your 'secret lover', which I'm not, then why not tell him? I'm sure he'd love to hear :)**

_Who says I'm keeping it from him?_

**Would you tell him if he asked? If he said, 'So, Jade, made any new friends lately?'**

_...no_.

**Exactly my point.**

_Look, no offense, Beck, but I really don't want your advice on my love life. Bye!_

_Sunday, December 4th_

_Sorry about yesterday. I overreacted._

**Oh, is this the infamous Jadelyn apologizing?**

_Yes, it is, and don't make a big deal of it or I won't speak to you for a week. And I mean it._

**All right, fine, you're forgiven. :D**

_Look, there's something I wanted to ask._

**Go for it!**

_Well, you know where I go to school, so it's only fair that I should know where you go to school._

**I told you that we are the rival school of your school!**

_But Hollywood Arts doesn't have any rivals! Not that I know of, at least._

**Guess.**

_Hollywood High?_

**Nope. As if.**

_Wait. Wait a second. Please tell me that you do not go to Northridge._

**...uh, yeah, I kinda do go to Northridge.**

_Well, from what I've heard, Northridge is a bunch of stuck-up, conceited snobs._

**And now I've proved you wrong, haven't I?**

_Yeah, I suppose. Well, don't we have a messed up friendship? Jadelyn, the Hollywood Arts student, and Beckett, the Northridge prep._

**Hey, I'm not a prep! And at least it never gets boring.**

_True that. And it probably never will get boring._

**Not with us.**

–

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for your reviews! I tried to respond to most of them from the last chapter, and to the Anons that I couldn't reply to, thank you guys so much as well. Your reviews all make my day and make me smile so much. I appreciate every single one of them.**

**Again, to the alerters and favoriters, while I appreciate that you like my story enough to alert/favorite it, I _would_ appreciate a review, if only a short one. And to all the rest of you, please keep reviewing! It helps to motivate me to write faster and I appreciate every one! **

**I hope you like this chapter (I have it all planned out now; there will be ten normal chapters and an epilogue), I don't own Little Numbers or Bade, and review for a faster update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers _

_Friday, December 9__th_

**hey jadey!1**

_Beck? It's Jade, not Jadey. Don't call me that._

**Im sorry hehe my bade**

_What? This isn't coherent at all, just so you know._

**Whut does coherhernt mena haaha**

_Are you drunk?_

**Nooo I just hd a litltle bpt toi drjgklnk is allllll**

_Was that meant to be a little bit?_

**The kdyboard is bmoving dostop jduing me**

_You're scaring me._

**Omg jdadey is scared jade is never scaredg wut aiope you onldrwgsx**

_No, but you're on alcohol. Where have you been, Beck? At a party or something?_

**Lahaha jyou thinik wso wellll youew writght I was atg my feriend's partuy bjurt them oly had pumhch so im not drpunk**

_Do you actually see what you're typing?_

**Yes my spellinng ias soo peferct isnt I;t**

_You sound like a 'cuh-yoot' thirteen year old girl._

**Dont bew so meabn alll tyeh thime cant youl just losetnnn up cor oncee**

_You know what, I'm not going to deal with this. I'm turning my phone off. Text me in the morning when you're sober, all right? We'll talk then._

**R ou leaving me jadeey **

**Jadeey ctext becky bcackkk**

**ok fine im goinbing tosleep**

**THATLL SHOW YOUO IM NOT DRUNK**

_Saturday, December 10th _

**Jade?**

_Please tell me you're sober._

**Massive hangover, but otherwise, I'm sober. Someone spiked the punch last night.**

_I guessed as much from your lovely explanations. How's your head?_

**Killing me. Remind me never to go to parties again?**

_Will do. I'm not going to deal with you when you're drunk, anyway. You sound like a blubbering idiot._

**I noticed. Sorry about last night, by the way. **

_It's fine; I understand. As long as you don't actually think that I'm mean all the time?_

**No, not really. You're nice to me, at least. Well, nice_r_.**

_Please. I'm nice all the time to people that I like._

**And how many people do you like?**

_Not a lot. But I try!_

**I'm sure you do. Ugh, my head still hurts. It takes so long to type these texts because the screen's all blury.**

_Blury?_

**Blurry!**

_Yeah, I've noticed. Go get some drugs or something._

**I'm not on drugs! Besides, I don't know what kind.**

_Just drugs that stop your head from hurting. You know, Ibuprofen or something. Shouldn't your parents know?_

**You really think I'm going to explain to my overprotective, strict parents that I sort of accidentally got a hangover and now I need pills?**

_When you put it that way, it sounds like a bad idea._

**That's because it is a bad idea. Haven't you got any other ideas that are less... I dunno, bad?**

_Your insults are so piercing, Beckett. How about you go to the drugstore and freaking ask them for drugs for a hangover? They're bound to have something._

**Won't that be a bit embarrassing?**

_Please, we live in California. Hundreds of teens probably come in there and ask. They won't think a thing of it._

**I guess you're right. All right, I'm going. See you later!**

_See you. Don't die or anything._

**Wasn't planning on it :)**

_Monday, December 12th_

_Cat. You go to Ridgeway._

Yes, I do! :)

_Do you know someone named Beck? Beckett, to be more precise, but somehow I highly doubt that he goes around spreading that. _

Yes, I do! :)

_Is that just your automatic response, or do you actually know him?_

I know him! He's a nice guy. Girls like him :)

_Does he like them? The girls that like him, I mean?_

Sometimes. He's dated a few girls, but not many. :D He's like a popsicle, I think! Different all of the time. Why do you want to know, anyway? I didn't think you'd like a guy like Beck!

_I don't like him, at least, not in that way. We're... friends, I suppose you could say. _

But... but... have you even met him? I haven't seen you two together. :( Why didn't you tell me? Do you like ice cream?

_Cat, this isn't about ice cream. This is about... no, I haven't met him, actually._

Then how are you friends? Also everything is about ice cream. I luv ice cream! It's so good! Ha ha ha. 

_We are friends because he accidentally texted me once about a boy named Robbie and things took off from there. I refuse to comment about your stupid ice cream obsession, because you'll take anything I say the wrong way and go cry._

So what, you just text? That's funny :D And I know Robbie! He has a puppet but the puppet doesn't like me. It's okay because I don't like the puppet and I like cotton candy but Rex says that I can't have cotton candy because I talk a lot so I went and bought some today and –

_Yes, we just text and talk about life, like normal people do. Not that you would know. And who is Rex? I really didn't want to know that._

Oh, don't be mean, Jade! Beck wouldn't like that :)

_And who says I like Beck? Who says I care about what Beck would or wouldn't like?_

I think you do care!

_Fine. Maybe I do a little bit. But you won't tell anyone that, will you? Come to think of it, you won't tell him anything about me, okay? Nothing. Nothing at all._

Not even that your name is Jade West?

_Especially not that. Cat, that would be giving him access to any sort of information he wants, and we can't have that. _

But Jade...

_Cat, I'm serious. If you tell him anything about me, I will squeeze your head like a zit._

That's mean, Jade! :(

_Look, I'm sorry, but just listen to me, okay? Don't tell him anything about me. Anything at all. If he finds out anything about me, I want it to be through _me.

Are you keeping secrets? :(

_No, I'm not. It's just – it's just a game we play. And I don't want him to have an easy victory._

Isn't that cheating? :( I don't like cheaters. Sometimes when we play games, Robbie cheats and he wins and I don't like it. :(

_I'm sure you don't. It's not cheating, though, because you are to tell me nothing more about Beck. Nothing at all. I know we're friends and you like sharing things with me about your life, but leave out everything about Beck. You've never shared anything with me about him before; don't start now._

That's because you never asked!

_Cat, I'm not trying to guilt you. Just agree already. Even if I ask, you will share _nothing _about Beck with me._

Okay, fine! But... but I want something too :D

_Fine. What do you want?_

A pony!

_A... pony. Are you serious?_

Yes, of course I am! I like ponies; they're so... fluffy. And nice. 

_Not all ponies are nice._

What's that supposed to mean?

_Fine. I'll get you a pony. You will adhere to my rules though, won't you?_

Of course. As long as you promise to get me a pony!

_I promise._

Swear?

_Yes, Cat, I swear!_

Cross your heart and hope to die?

_Ugh, I'm leaving._

–

Beck!

**Hey, Cat.**

You know Jade?

**...how did you know that? Do you know Jade?**

Know her! She's one of my bestest friends :)

**...how come you never mentioned her before?**

You never asked, silly!  
><span>

**Don't understand your reasoning, and really, I don't want to. What's she like, though?**

Um... well... did you know that in the Sherlock Holmes books, Holmes never said "Elementary, my dear Watson?"

**Wait, what, really?**

**I MEAN. Cat, seriously, tell me about Jade! Stop trying to distract me with useless but fun knowledge.**

Do you really think that I would try to distract you? :(

**Yes, you would, because that's exactly what you're doing right now!**

I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TELL YOU!

**Wait, _what? _You aren't allowed to tell me about Jade? Who came up with that idiotic rule?**

**Oh wait, let me guess, Jade did. She made the connection before I did and made you swear not to tell me anything, which is stupid, because she probably made you tell her everything!**

No!

**No?**

She made me promise not to tell her anything about you!

**So we're at a stalemate, basically?**

She said she would only accept information if she heard it straight from you (:

**Oh, all right, because that's so helpful. She won't tell me anything about her; it isn't fair!  
><strong>

Well, maybe you just have to try harder! Get her a pony. Girls like ponies.

**Honestly, Cat, do you really think that Jade would like a pony?**

… well, maybe not. What about cotton candy?

**I don't really think that bribing Jade is the best way to get her to tell me things. But you are on to something about trying harder. I think that I'll do that. Thanks, Cat!**

Wait, thanks for what? Do I get cotton candy?

Helloooo? Beck?

–

**You made Cat promise not to tell you anything about me, and vice versa?**

_Basically. Beck, if I'm going to play this game, I'm going to play by the rules or not play at all._

**What game?**

_The game of who can learn the most about the other, obviously. Keep up._

**My name is Beck Oliver.**

_Oh, if you think you're going to... wait, what?_

**I said that my name – my full name – is Beck Oliver. Beckett James Oliver.**

_...what are you playing at?_

**Nothing. I just got tired of playing the game, so I let you win! Due to the fact that Cat testifies that you're a girl and not a pedophile, I'm in no danger, so I figured I might as well just let you win. I'm Beckett Oliver. It's nice to meet you. ;D**

_If you think that just because you finally man up enough to tell me your full name thenI'm going to tell you mine, well, you've got another thing coming. I am still simply Jade._

**Yes, simply Jade, are you researching me on the computer right now then?**

… _no. Well, yes, sort of._

**And what have you found?**

_You're seventeen, junior year. You go to Northridge, though I already knew that. You're an actor, and you're proud of it in a way that is nearly obnoxious. You're good friends with Cat, this Robbie kid that started the whole you-and-me fiasco, and a couple of other jock-y looking guys that I don't really care about. You've had a lot of girlfriends, but you've never kept one for a long time. There's actually a lot about you online._

**Have you found my Slap page?**

_Yeah, I did. Thought those were only for Hollywood Arts kids?_

**Never underestimate the power of a good computer geek ;D**

_Fine, then. You post statuses far too much. Oh, and you haven't got a girlfriend right now. In fact, you haven't had one for a month and a week now, am I correct?_

**Why yes, you are.**

_I always seem to be. Why the sudden disinterest?_

**Hey now. This is not a chance for you to interrogate me. I feel as though you are obligated to tell me a bit about yourself.**

_I am not telling me my last name, Oliver._

**I really should've never told you mine. Fine. I'll ask you questions, and you can opt out if you feel uncomfortable answering.**

_I'll say 'butternut'._

**How old are you?**

_Butternut!_

**Jade. Honestly. It's an innocent enough question. **

_If I answer, I get to ask you another question._

**Fine, whatever. Deal.**

_I'm seventeen. Why the sudden disinterest in girls?_

**Butternut.**

_Beckett!_

**Fine. I just... I got bored with the same old girlfriend routine. They were all so – alike, you know? All so cliché. I got tired of it, started looking for something else. I still haven't found that something else.**

_Great. Your turn. Ask me something._

**I gave you an honest answer, so now you've got to be honest as well. I just want to know, okay? It's not that weird.**

_Hurry up and ask your question. You're wasting my time._

**Does Matt make you happy? I know you might have said before, but... really, Jade. Does he make you happy?**

_I've got to go._

**Jade!**

_I'm serious. I'll see you later. Bye._

_Tuesday, November 13th _

**Well, I tried. I told her my full name, and she gave her age, but then she got all defensive when I started talking about Matt.**

Her boyfriend, Matt? He's nice :D

**Does he make her happy, Cat?**

I PROMISED NOT TO TELL!

**All right, fine. Sheesh. I just... I just want her to be happy.**

Me too. :)

**You'll see, Cat. One day, I'll make her happy.**

_Wednesday, November 14th_

**Jade, would you mind if I sent you a present through Cat?**

_Sure, go for it._

**Great. Pick it up tomorrow!**

–

**A/N: Great, another chapter! Thank you guys soso much for all the reviews; you are all lovely and brilliant and I adore each and every one of you so much. I'm sorry I didn't reply this time around; I'll try to reply to the ones with questions pertaining to the story. Please, though, keep up the brilliant reviewing! (But please do stop alerting/favoriting without reviewing, gets a bit annoying, really.)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Cat is the underlined text, obviously. Had to introduce her at some point. Next chapter we're going to get a bit of drama, haha. So review if you want to see that!**

**I don't own Little Numbers or Victorious!**


	5. Chapter 5

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

_Friday,__ November __16__th_

_You are insane._

**Good insane or bad insane?**

_Good, obviously! Do you honestly think I'd insult you right after you gave me an (admittedly great) present?_

**Well, with you, I never know ;D So you liked it, then?**

_Liked it! I love it. Cat was a gushing machine, though, going on about how you must like me an 'awful lot' to give me 'such a nice present'. Of course, those were both punctuated with about a million exclamation points._

**She's right, you know. I do like you an awful lot. Enough to give you such a nice present.**

_Oh. Thanks._

_I feel like I should get you something too._

**You don't have to.**

_Hang on, big boy. I didn't say I was going to. I said I feel like I should._

**You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?**

_Get used to it, Beck Oliver. _

…**you're never going to tell me your last name, are you?**

_Plausibly not any time soon. For all I know, you could be a man pedophile._

**Hey, if anyone's the man pedophile out of the two of us, it's you! You're the one who looks me up on the internet as soon as you discover my last name.**

_Blackmail. Elementary, my dear Oliver._

**You're insufferable.**

_How's Alyssa Vaughn?_

...**Jade!**

_I'm just curious. _

**Alyssa Vaughn and I are just friends, for the record. But she's fine, as far as I know.**

_Sources say that she rode with you in her car today. _

**Sources? Jade, are you stalking me?**

_Hardly. I just know where to look for information._

**See, this is why you are the man pedophile of the two of us. **_**I **_**don't send people out to stalk you.**

_Like I said, my source is hardly a stalker. He just happened to pass by your school and see you with this 'Alyssa Vaughn' figure._

**Why do you care, anyway? Are you jealous? ;D I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that much.**

_No, I'm not jealous! I'm just curious. Isn't that allowed?_

**I'll tell you about Alyssa Vaughn and heck, all of my past girlfriends, the day you decided to open up about this Matt kid.**

_Guess we'll both be waiting a while then, won't we?_

**Insufferable.**

_Flawless._

**Flawed.**

_Why are you still texting me, then?  
><em>

**I haven't got a clue, actually.**

_Because you appreciate my sparkling wit._

**Or maybe I'm just really, really bored.**

_Lies. You got invited to a party, didn't you? The big you turned it down. No idea why, but…_

**Not even going to ask how you know that. **

_You're probably better off not knowing._

**True.**

_Sadly for you, I am going to said party (which is how I know, obviously. You probably thought I found out illegally, which isn't true for once!). Matt has roped me into it, so there's no way out. _

**Have fun ;)  
><strong>

_Oh, believe me, I definitely will. Talk to you later, Beckett!_

**See you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat?<strong>

Beck! :)

**Do you think it's possible to be jealous of someone's significant other that you don't have feelings for?  
><strong>

Well, no, not really! If you're jealous, that means that you probably have feelings. Why? Have you got a girlfriend? :D Are you going to have one? Yay! Can I buy her cotton candy?

**No, I don't have a girlfriend, Cat. Chill. And I don't think I'll be gaining one anytime soon, either. It's just that… ugh, never mind.**

Are you sure you don't want to tell me? 

**Very sure. Just trust me when I say that it will all work out on its own. Well, hopefully.**

OK! :D Well, I'm here if you ever decide to tell me! Haha!

**That's a lot of exclamation marks.**

Well, exclamation marks are really pretty!

**Sure they are. Um… I've got to go now. Dinnertime and all. **

Have fun! :D Why aren't you at the party, by the way? That big party tonight? I heard Jade was going, and I think I might make an appearance :)

**That's why.**

What? Because I'm going? That's mean, Beck :(

**No! Not because you're going, because Jade is.**

Oh. Don't you want to meet Jade in person?

**It's not that I don't, Cat. It's just… complicated.**

What do you mean? 

**What happens if I meet her and I fall in love with her? I probably will, you know, fall in love with ****her eventually; I like her a lot more than I should already. The problem is that she has a **_**boyfriend**_**, Cat, and while I have no idea if they're happy together or not, it's not fair of me to break them up for my own personal gain. So I'm not going. It's easier to 'get over' someone if you don't ever see their face.**

I'm sorry, Beck  If it makes you feel better, I don't think that Matt is all that great for Jade.

**Really?**

Don't tell her that I said anything, but I think you'd be a lot better for her! Matt isn't all that caring; sometimes he forgets about her. It makes me sad :(  I don't like seeing Jade sad. She would be happy with you; I just know it! 

**Oh. Thanks, Cat. **

If Jade asks, I said _nothing_, right? 

**Of course. Now I'm actually going to eat; have a good time at the party. (Tell Jade hello from me if you get a chance.)**

I will! I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear it. She adores you :)

* * *

><p>Incoming Call from <em>unknown number:<em> **Answer/Deny?**

You selected **Answer.**

"Heyyy!"

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Becky, it's Jade! I'm at a party, whoooo!"

"...wait, what?"

"I said that it's _Jade_. Can't you hear? I took Matt's phone because he's dancing with another girl and it made me feel sad. Do you ever feel like that? Sadd? I like that word!"

"Are you drunk, Jade?"

"No, of course not! I only had a few drinks. Matt said they weren't that strong; he promised! Do you like llamas, Beck? I liiiike llamas."

"Look, Jade, I don't think –"

"No, you don't think ever, do you? Do you really think about things? Do you _feeeeel_ things?"

"I like your voice."

"Huh?"

"You're going to regret this in the morning, Jade; I can tell you that much right now. And I never really wanted our first phone call – chiz, that sounds corny – to be while you were drunk, but just so you know, I do like your voice. It's a lot like I'd imagined it."

"You imagine my voice? I imagined yours too, except it was a little bit deeper! Just a _little _bit. Hey Beck, do you think Matt will be angry? He doesn't know about you and I don't plan on telling him because he'd freak and I don't like freaking except when I'm at the zoo and little kids try to take my cotton candy. Or maybe it was a monkey?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not drunk, Becky! I didn't have a lot to drink. They said it wasn't strong. Are you strong? Do you have purdy muscles? I have some muscle but Matt says it's manly. He's kind of mean sometimes but don't tell anyone. I'm mean sometimes too; did you know that?"

"Jade, I think we should hang up."

"Why? Don't you like talking to me? I like talking to you! I don't want you to go! I don't like anyone at this party but Matt sometimes. I like Andre but he's being boring and talking to _Vega_ and Matt is talking to Cat and some other girl now, a blonde girl, not the one he was dancing with anyway, but _no I'm not jealous at all _and –"

"You're rambling."

"I am not drunk, Beck! I'm perfectly fine but I _do_ want… I forgot what I want. Maybe I want a zoo? Do they have zoos at parties?"

"You know what, Jade? I'm going to pull a you and say call me back tomorrow when you're sober, okay? Or maybe don't call me; you'll probably have a killer hangover. Text me, all right?"

"Becky, don't hang up! I want to talk to you! You're nice and you put up with me and that's _more_ than I can say for most people!"

"I know, Jade, but I can't talk to you when you're like this. I don't want you to do something you'll regret, all right?"

"I won't! I'll remember this allll in the morning and I'll be fine with it!"

"You won't either, Jade. I know it. How about I tell you a secret and you let me go? Go find Matt or Andre or Cat or someone, okay?"

"Yes! I like secrets! Tell me a secret."

"The secret is that if it had been anyone else calling me when they're drunk, I would've let them keep talking and see how much they would tell me. But since it's you, I can't do that. I _won't_ take advantage of you. I have no desire to."

"That's sweet! Sweet like chocolate."

"Yes, I guess so. Hopefully you won't remember that in the morning. Go find your friends, okay?"

"Kay!"

"You sound a lot like Cat when you're drunk."

"What? Like whoooo?"

"Nothing, Jade. Go on now."

"Byeee, Becky!"

"Bye, Jade."

_Saturday, November 17__th_

_I tcallld you laest lnight diddnt I _

**Yeah, you did. Your texting is pretty off; hangover?**

_My dheda is klling me_

**I guessed it would be. Are you all right?**

_Im feine itll pass what ddi I say too you?_

**Not much. Not anything of importance, really. Just stuff about Matt and Andre and the party and some random stuff about a zoo. Do you really want to own a zoo?**

_no thats not imporntat anway can I txt you wheen my hed stops hurgnt_

**Of course. Go sleep or get some medicine or something, okay?**

_I'm really sorry about last night, Beck._

**It's fine. I knew you weren't yourself.**

_One question, though – why didn't you just hang up when you found out it was me? I mean, I remember a bit of last night, but not too much._

**You sounded so upset, so lonely. I couldn't have just left you like that.**

_Most people would._

**Yeah, well I'm not most people. How's the head?**

_Fine. What did I say about Matt?_

**What?**

_Don't play stupid, Beck; it doesn't suit you. What did I say about Matt?_

**You just said that he was talking to Cat and some blonde girl so you called me on his phone. How'd you get his phone anyway?**

_Nicked it from his pocket when he wasn't looking. I'm a skilled pickpocketer. Don't worry, I gave it back; he didn't even notice it was gone. Anyway. What else did I say about Matt? That wasn't all and we both know it._

**Jade, you didn't really say much about Matt. Just what I said before and that he doesn't know about me.**

_You already knew that._

**It still seems a bit suspicious.**

_I don't want to tell him, so I don't. He doesn't need to know everything about me, Beckett. Relationships do not work like that._

**They should.**

_Once again, I do not think you're getting the point. I. Don't. Want. Your. Advice. On. My. Love. Life._

**All right, I'm sorry for trying to help out my **_**friend**_**.**

_I'm sorry that I'm horrid at being a friend._

**What?**

_Nothing. Just… anything I told you while I was drunk, just forget it, okay? Discard it and pretend that I never said it. It's most likely not true, anyway._

**All right. I trust you.**

_Bad decision._

**I know.**

_I know I wasn't meant to remember this, but I can't be bothered keeping it to myself. It's one of the few things I remember, actually. Did you mean it when you said you would take advantage of anyone but me?_

**Yeah. I meant it, Jade. I wouldn't do that. Not to you. To other people, maybe.**

_Okay._

**That's all you have to say? Okay?**

_I'm just… I'm confused. I'll talk to you later, okay? I need to get my head back in place._

**Sure. See you!**

* * *

><p><em>Cat. I called him last night when I was drunk.<em>

Called who? :D Cookie Monster? C is for cookie; that's good enough for me!

_Beck! I called Beck! (Note to self: I really do sound like you when I'm drunk from what I've heard.)_

Aw, that's so cute! :D

_No, it's really not! Because I don't know what I told him and what if I told him private stuff and._

Stop freaking, Jade! Beck's a nice guy; he won't tell anyone. 

_Yeah, but I'm not a nice girl! The rules don't apply to me!  
><em>

What rules? 

_Oh, never mind._

* * *

><p><strong>I love her voice.<strong>

Jade's? :D

**Yeah. Cat, is it possible to have feelings for someone you've never met? Hypothetically, of course. Not that I like Jade. Because I don't. Of course not. That's ludicrous.**

You sound more like you're convincing yourself than me!

**I'm – I'm not convincing myself!**

**I'm just confused. She is too. Everyone is! What happened?  
><strong>

Your simple relationship got complicated. It had to happen eventually :D

**Matt is the only problem.**

Give her time, okay? I'm sure everything will work out!

**A/N: So there's your drama. Beck's developing feelings for Jade, Jade might return them but **_**Matt**_**, we get some more insight into the Jade/Matt relationship, and of course, more Cat. I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I haven't replied to reviews, I fail at doing that. I will this chapter, though, I swear. If you have any questions, leave it in your review or PM me **

**Also, how did you feel about The Worst Couple? Tell me in a review. I'm curious!**

**Please review. Don't favorite/alert without reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

_Friday, November 25__th_

**Jade, are you ignoring me?**

_Sunday, November 27__th_

**Jade, seriously. This isn't funny.**

**I know you said you needed time to think, but you've had way more than enough time.**

_Wednesday, November 30__th_

**I miss you.**

_Thursday, December 1__st_

**Well, would you look at that. It's December already. Funny how the time flies for some people, isn't it?**

**Fine, don't reply then.**

_I'm sorry._

**About what? Ignoring me?**

_Well, yeah. I've just been... confused. Had to get my head straight. I told you that._

**It took you this long to 'get your head straight'? No, wait – getting your 'head straight' means ignoring me like I'm hardly important to you at all?  
><strong>

_It's not like that, you idiot._

**Oh? Then what is it like?**

_It's like – I shouldn't be telling you this, I really shouldn't, but my relationship with Matt isn't in a good place right now and I have to fix it. _

**And you fix it by not talking to me?**

_Obviously. _

__**I'm not sure I quite understand.**

_You don't have to, Beck. It's just that I can't lose him. You don't exactly see people lining up to date me, and Matt – well, he's a good guy. Cute, too. He can be a jerk at times, but well, can't everyone?_

**Maybe he's not the right one for you, Jade. You do realize that Matt's not the only guy in the world? I just – does he make you happy, Jade?**

_I'm not sure, all right? I'm really not sure. And like I said, I'm not exactly the type of girl that has guys lining up to date me, like _Vega._ And I really don't mean to be offensive for once, but at least for the moment, can we stop talking about my relationship/relationship issues? _

**Yeah, of course. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.**

_Thanks. How are things with your parents?_

**Not great. They keep telling me vehemently about how they 'disapprove of my job' and how i'm not doing well enough in school and how I should be focusing on my 'real studies' and not acting and friends.**

_What? Your 'real studies'? As opposed to your fake ones?_

**Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. I don't know. I don't think they understand that I actually consider acting to be my future and not just 'some little hobby on the side'.**

_That really sucks. They sound like jerks. Just stay away from them._

**Yeah, just like you've been staying away from me.**

_What?_

**Nothing. Never mind.**

_Look, I told you already that I'm sorry, so can we just go back to how it was before? Because... ugh, I sound all sappy but I miss you. Have missed you. I know it was me that was staying away and it was basically my fault but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I really am sorry._

… **all right. Thanks for your apology.**

_Is that a yes or a no? Don't go all vague on me. That does _not_ go over well, especially when I've actually made myself vulnerable._

**Yes, we can go back to how things were.**

_Oh. Okay. _

_Beck?_

**Yeah?**

_I really like llamas._

**I know. :D**

_Friday, December 2__nd_

_Heard you're playing Aladdin._

**Knew you'd have something to say about that.**

_You look like Aladdin. Has anyone ever told you that? It's kind of scary, how much the two of you look alike. Anyway, you'll make a fine Aladdin._

_I'm going to start calling you that now. Aladdin._

**Does this make you Jasmine? ;D**

_As if. Who's the lucky girl who gets to play Jasmine, anyway?  
><em>

**I don't know, and truthfully I don't really care. It's just a play, after all. When I'm Aladdin, I have to care about her, but when I'm Beck, I don't. **

_You've definitely got an interesting way of looking at things. Weirdo._

**You love it. Oh, by the way, I heard a few jokes tonight that I thought you'd like. And they're Christmas, just to go along with this wonderful season!**

_Please tell me that you're kidding._

**I'm not. Wait, here's the first one – what do elves learn in school?**

_I don't know. What did they learn in that cheesy Will Ferrell movie? The 'Code of the Elves'?_

**No, silly! The Elf-abet.**

_I hate you._

**What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?  
><strong>

_An Edward Cullen that melts? _

**I wish. No, it's frostbite. Geddit?**

_I get it, and now I wish I could give it back._

**How do sheep in Mexico say Merry Christmas? **

_I really don't want to know._

**Fleece Navidad!**

_That was the worst one yet. Go away._

**Fine, I'll find something funnier.**

_Those jokes are the lowest form of humor._

**No, sarcasm is!**

_See, this is why you are annoying._

**You love me really.**

_No comment._

**Fine, I'll go sulk in the corner, you mean-o.**

_How old are you? Five?_

**Six, actually. I just had a birthday yesterday. Got some Matchbox cars and some Batman underwear. **

_You are a strange person. Were you dropped on your head as a child?_

**In your dreams.**

_Probably_.

**Maybe you're the strange person!  
><strong>

_This conversation is pointless and going nowhere; I'm leaving._

**Sure you are.**

_I am!_

**Somehow I don't believe you.**

_I'll show you._

**You do that.**

–

_I have found a better form of humor._

**I thought you said that you were leaving? ;D**

_I did for approximately twenty minutes. I left to look up some puns._

**Really, Jade, really? Puns are your 'better form of humor'? **

_Obviously. Beck, you should sing tenor._

**How would you...**

_Ten or so miles away._

**You forgot to mention that these are hurtful puns.**

_Would I enjoy any other kind? Actually, you should sing solo._

**Not even dignifying that with a response.**

_So low I can't hear you_.

**You wouldn't be able to hear me anyway!**

_Irrelevant. Unimportant. Oh, by the way, don't get too big for your britches._

**Wasn't planning on it?**

_You'll be exposed in the end._

**That was a really bad one, Jade. Like it's so horrible that I am literally choking with laughter. I would've never guessed that Jade had a soft spot for bad puns.**

_You're such a pessimist that even your blood type is b-negative._

**I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe.**

_Thought you said sarcasm was the lowest form of humor?_

**Doesn't mean I can't use it ;D **

_Banning the bra was a big flop._

**Jade!**

_I've got much worse than that._

**I don't want to hear it.**

_When you dream in color, it's a pigment of your imagination._

**That isn't bad.**

_Yes, but what do you dream about?_

**Yes, you're hilarious. I'm simply dying of laughter over here.**

_More sarcasm, Beck. I must admit that I'm impressed. Imagine you could spare some time to teach little __old me some of your skills?_

**You're so weird.**

_You're even weirder._

_Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to send you some more puns later._

**I'll ignore them.**

_Oh, will you?_

_Sunday, December 4__th_

_Hello. You have subscribed to PUNS HOURLY. To unsubscribe, reply with THAT'S SO PUNNY. To renew your subscription for six more months, reply with PUNS UNLIMITED. Thank you! Here is your pun of the day: Marriage is the morning after the knot before._

**Haha, Jade, you're hilarious. Best prank ever. Too bad these texts are obviously coming from your number.**

_Hello. You have subscribed to PUNS HOURLY. To unsubscribe, reply with THAT'S SO PUNNY. To renew your subscription for six more months, reply with PUNS UNLIMITED. Thank you! Here is your second pun of the day: The Energizer Bunny was arrested. He was charged with battery._

**Jade, seriously. Don't you have anything better to do with your time? :P**

_Hello. You have subscribed to PUNS HOURLY To unsubscribe, reply with THAT'S SO PUNNY. To renew your subscription for six more months, reply with PUNS UNLIMITED. Thank you! Here is your third pun of the day: Reading whilst sunbathing makes you well-red._

**How long are you going to do this for?**

_Hello. You have subscribed to PUNS HOURLY To unsubscribe, reply with THAT'S SO PUNNY. To renew your subscription for six more months, reply with PUNS UNLIMITED. Thank you! Here is your fourth pun of the day: When two egotists meet, it's an I for an I._

**Fine, I'll play along. THAT'S SO PUNNY.**

_Congratulations, you have restored your subscription for (6) more months. Thank you for your interest in PUNS HOURLY. To bide your time, here is another pun for your enjoyment: I used to work at a blanket company, but it folded._

**Jade! You know, I'm starting to think that puns are the lowest form of humor.**

_...you did _not_ just say that._

**Well, you're the one who thinks it's funny to troll me with fake companies!**

_It's not fake, actually. I subscribe to them._

**Of course you do.**

_I would say 'what's that supposed to mean?', but then I'd sound like Cat, and that's just not acceptable._

**And there is where _Cat_ would jump in and say 'what's that supposed to mean?'**

_Exactly. Seriously, though, what does it mean?_

**It just means that I'm getting to know you a little bit better. Learn what you like and dislike. It's enjoyable, don't worry. I like knowing these things.**

_You sound like the ultimate creeper right now._

**Maybe I am. Didn't you say I was secretly an old man? **

_Well, you are, aren't you?_

**Obviously. ;D So, what are you wearing?**

_Combat boots that I'm sure would cause quite a bit of pain if I kicked you in your sensitive place. Still want to stalk me?_

**...no, it doesn't sound quite as appealing now. Way to ruin my stalking, Jadelyn :(**

_Way to be a creeper weirdo, Aladdin. Great, now every time I watch the movie Aladdin, I'm going to see the hot prince as a creepy old man and it will be your fault._

**That's my revenge!**

_For what?_

**Everything! **

**Wait, hang on a second, you said Aladdin was hot, and you also said that you think I look like Aladdin. Does that mean you think I'm hot? ;D**

_...go away._

**You do think I'm hot. Or good-looking, at least. Just admit it.**

_I'm not talking about this!_

**Well, I am.**

_Go have a relationship with yourself then, Beckett._

**Thought I was Aladdin.**

_Aladdin is a prince, not a jerk._

**Yet you reply to me anyway. Why?**

_I'm stopping now!_

**Okay. :)**

_Monday, December 5__th_

You and Jade are good again? :)

**Sort of. I really think she's still confused.**

About what?

**About everything. I'm confused too. It's going to pass though; it has to. I have a date tomorrow night.**

Wait, you mean you think you _mighttt___like Jade? Just a little bit? Just this much! :D

**I can't see you when we're texting, Cat.**

Oh, wait, I'll send you a pic! (:

**Received: **

**Yeah. Maybe that much. **

That's great!  
><span>

**No, it's not! It's not okay! She has a boyfriend and I've never even _met_ her, I don't even know her, not really, I don't even know her last name. How do you have feelings for someone you don't know?**

I don't know, but I'm sure you'll figure it out :)

**Right. Thanks, Cat.**

_Tuesday, December 6__th_

**Jade, do you ever think –**

_Message deleted._

**Jade, I think I might be developing feelings for you –**

_Message deleted._

**I like your voice. A lot.**

_Message deleted._

**Can we hang out sometime?**

_Message deleted._

_Wednesday, December 7__th_

_Vega is one of the most insufferable people that I know._

**What did she do this time?  
><strong>

_Your boundless ineptitude astounds me. Everything, Aladdin; she does everything. She is a mosquito that incessantly buzzes in my ear._

**She's really not that bad if you'd give her a chance. But what did she do _this time_?**

_She smiled at Matt!_

...**please tell me that's not all.**

_Well, no. She got the lead role again. Am I seriously that bad at acting? Like, honestly. Tori's acting is comparable to that of a wet noodle._

**I wouldn't know, would I? I've never seen you act. But personally I think you'd be a terrific actress. That is, if my opinion has any weight.**

_Thanks. Personally, I think I'm pretty good at acting, but apparently Tori's just 'better'. _

**Someone's bitter.  
><strong>

_I prefer to say I'm sour myself._

**Same difference.**

_Mind if I dump on you a bit about Vega? Normally I wouldn't ask but I feel obligated to because I don't know if you want to hear my 'badmouthing her'. That's what Andre calls it._

**No, go for it.**

_You know how girls at school always talk about how 'insecure' they are? Maybe it's because of people like Vega. She always whines about how 'bad an actress' she is, but then she goes and gets the main roles and I end up as her 'understudy'. So if she's a bad actress, what does that make me?  
><em>

**You're insecure?**

_No, you imbecile, not me! I'm just saying that I know why normal girls are insecure. Vega needs to shut up._

**Look, Jade, it's okay if you're insecure...**

_I'm not! I'm just annoyed, that's all. Don't go all knight in shining armor on me. I'm hardly a damsel in distress. _

**I didn't say you were. Just if you were, it's okay, all right? It's all fine.**

_Don't need your approval. But thanks anyway._

**Any time. :)**

_Oh, and Beck?_

**Yeah?**

_I'm wearing the necklace._

**I'm glad you like it. I was scared you wouldn't.**

_Just because I'm a weirdo doesn't mean I don't have normal girl feelings._

**I know :)**

–

**A/N: so um if you hadn't noticed Beck is going to be the first to fall and he's going to fall hard so yeah. Also thank you all so much for your reviews! I hit over a hundred reviews and wow that's just insane. I never expected this much of a response. Keep reviewing and being wonderful and ajglkasjgl, I appreciate you all so much. I'm trying to reply to all reviews. Please don't fave or alert without reviewing.**

**Also credit for the line 'Your boundless ineptitude astounds me' goes to lifesucksunlessyourme. I don't own Victorious or _Little Numbers_.**


	7. Chapter 7

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

_Friday, __December 9__th_

_I'm reading a book about antigravity. It's impossible to put down._

**Sometimes I really hate you.**

_You don't either._

**Yes, but it sounds nice. **

_You know I'm perfect._

_I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me._

**Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.**

_Because I'm a wonderful person!_  
><em>Oh, by the way, the apocalypse is coming soon. You'd best prepare yourself.<em>

**If the apocalypse is coming, does that mean I get to see you in person?**

Message deleted.

**And why do you think that?**

_Because Vega is being nice to me, or something like that. Do you want to hear what she did today? _

**Do I?**

_She came up to me all 'Oh, Jade, I can't believe you didn't get the lead role in the play! You were so much better than me!' She obviously can't take a hint though. I just glared at her and hoped she'd go away, but she didn't._

**And what happened?**

_She was all like 'Jade, your hair looks really nice today!' So I said, 'Thanks. Your hair is nearly tolerable.'_

**Oh gosh. What then?**

_She said 'I really am sorry that you didn't get the part this time. I know you really wanted it, and I know how it feels not to get something you want'. It was all cryptic-like._

**It sounds you've taken she wants, Jade.**

_But I haven't got anything. I never get roles in plays, much less the lead. The heck could she possibly want?_

**What about Matt?**

_What about Matt?_

**Has Tori ever shown any interest in him? I mean, you said she smiled at him yesterday.**

_...look, I didn't steal Vega's boyfriend, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not that type of girl._

**And what type of girl are you?**

_I'm not having this discussion._

**Jade?  
>You know, you have to have real discussions at some point!<br>You can't keep avoiding this forever!**

**Fine then. :(**

_Saturday, December 10__th_

**Cat, has Jade always done that?**

Done what? :D

**Frozen up whenever you try to talk about something serious with her. Or whenever you try to ask her anything about Matt/her relationship with Matt. **

No, not really. Not with me. I mean, when I talk about serious things, yes. :) But not with Matt, not really... maybe it's just the fact that it's you? :D

**Yeah, thanks, Cat.**

No, I mean... she doesn't want to talk about Matt with you because she likes you! :D

**That doesn't make any sense. Of course she likes me; we're friends!**

No, Beck :( I mean, she likes you, likes you. She _likes _you a lot :D And she doesn't want to deal with that, so she feels it's okay as long as she keeps you and Matt separate. She doesn't talk about you to Matt; she doesn't talk about Matt to you. Simple (:. 

**Hang on, wait. You think Jade has a crush on me?**

I think I know it. Just the way she acts, the way she talks about you – it's really cute :)

**I mean, I know I _like_ her. But I had no idea that she felt the same way. I mean, she has a boyfriend!**

Look, Beck. She's only with Matt because she thinks that you would never like her :P

**That's insane!  
><strong>

She's insane. You better get yourself together soon, Beck, or you might lose her :(

_Sunday, December 11__th_

_Beck, do you think I'm insane?_

**Yes, a bit. Why?**

_Well, I went to the mall today to see Santa._

**Why in the world would you do that?**

_I like scaring small children. Irrelevant. Anyway, I put on a lot of makeup and borrowed a monster mask and went around to the little kids saying that the only thing they were getting for Christmas was me in their stocking. Some of the little tarts cried, can you believe that?_

**Jade!**

_What? They threw me out and told me I was mentally unstable. Honestly, it wasn't _that_ bad. _

**It really was /that bad/. Why would you torture small children?**

_They're annoying, selfish brats. Do I need another reason?_

**They're just kids!**

_And I'm just Jade. Your point?_

**Just don't go to the mall anymore, okay?**

_Wasn't planning on it. The workers there are jerks that have no Halloween spirit._

**Halloween is in October. And you hate Halloween.**

_Did I tell you that?_

**No, I guessed.**

_Oh. Why do you care if I go to the mall, anyway?_

**Because, much to my dismay, I have found that I care about you. I guess it was inevitable, really.**

_You shouldn't._

**What?**

_You shouldn't care about me, Beck! I'm not a princess; I'm not your normal type of girl with all their princess-y insecurity and all of that. I'll hurt you and push you away and act like I don't _care_ because __that's just who I am!_

**But you do.**

_What?_

**You do care. You need me, Jade.**

_I have a boyfriend, Beck._

**I was speaking in the platonic sense, actually. Like we're friends and you need me around. The same goes for me with you.**

_Well, I... I __guess. I've gotta go._

**Jade, you can't just keep leaving every time things get deep! Life doesn't work that way.**

**Jade?**

_Tuesday, December 13__th_

_Beck._

**Jade?**

_Yeah, I... I don't know what to do._

**About what?**

_Matt._

**So you've finally decided to talk about him?**

Message deleted.

**What happened?**

_He... I don't know, it's just the way he acts sometimes, like I'm nothing. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong. But there are times, a lot of times, when I wonder if he really cares about me or if he's just keeping me around because I'm hot. _

**Jade, you shouldn't let him make you feel that way.**

_Well, what am I supposed to do? Dump him?_

**If you feel that it's the right thing to do, yes.**

_See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. You don't understand. He's a good guy; that's for sure. He tells me I'm pretty. No, he doesn't tell me that he loves me, but I don't need to hear it, and I certainly don't need to say it to him, especially if I don't mean it. That's why our relationship is best. No necessary emotions. We kiss and... stuff, sure, but nothing beyond that. In public, we act as if we are the perfect couple, but I know that he doesn't – couldn't love me or anything silly like that. He says I'm too _high_-_needs,_ too _mean_ for anyone to really truly love me._

**And you LISTEN to him?**

_Well, yes. I mean, it's not as if it's not true. It's all true, everything he says, Beck._

**Jade. You listen to me right now, please. It's not true. You are hardly too high-needs for anyone to really love you. You're perfect the way you are, and someone is going to love you for who you are. Maybe you've already met someone who will love you for who you are.**

_You see, Beck, I don't believe in all that cheesy chiz. Maybe some people find happy-ever-afters, but not _me_. I'm different; I'm not nice or loving and I doubt that I could ever really, truly say the words I love you to anyone. _

**Jade, if he is making you feel like that, you need to get _out_ of that relationship.**

_So you want me to be alone for the rest of my life? Is that it? _

**No, of course not. I want you to be with someone who loves you for who you are because I _care_ about you.**

_But that isn't going to happen, you idiot! Matt is a great guy for putting up with me. Sure, I'm hot, and that's enough to draw in a guy, but not enough to keep one. Not a good guy like Matt. Matt sees my flaws and he wants to make me better._

**You don't need to be better.**

_You know, maybe I was wrong._

**Yes, you were. But what about?**

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked you for romantic advice. You are obviously no help whatsoever. You just want me to break up with Matt._

**You _need_ to break up with Matt.**

_And you _need_ to stay out of my business._

**Need I remind you that you're the one who came to _me_?**

_Yes, and that's a mistake I won't make again. Good day._

_Wednesday, December 14__th_

_Cat, you were wrong._

What? Why was I wrong? :(

_Talking to Beck about... about Matt only made things worse. He told me to break up with Matt._

And you don't agree with him? :(

_No, of course not. I really like Matt. Why would I break up with him?_

But you've been dating Matt for nearly a year now. Shouldn't it be a bit more than just a crush? :(

_We tolerate each other, Cat. Isn't that loving enough for you? Not everyone is going to find their true love._

What about Beck?

_What do you mean, 'what about Beck'? Beck and I are friends, he gets on my nerves, we fight, and maybe I need him. Oh yeah, and we've never even met. I think it's sort of impossible that he's my 'true love'._

But you like him? ;D

_Of course I like him. I wouldn't text him if I didn't like him. He's my friend._

No, I mean you like him, like him! You have a crush on him!

_...what?_

You, Jade West, have a crush on Beck Oliver :D

_No. No, Cat, shut up; that's crazy._

It's crazy, but it's true. ;P

_It's impossible, that's what it is. Just as impossible as someone deciding to wink and stick their tongue out at the same time._

But it's true, and both are very possible!  
><span>

_Fine! Fine, you know what, I have a small, very small crush on Beck Oliver, someone I've never met before and have seen only through stalking his Slap page – which I don't do very often, mind you. But you are to tell no one about this. NO ONE, do you hear me?_

No, but I read you :D

_Shut up. Just promise you won't tell him_._ Or Matt, for that matter. Somehow I don't think the fact that we're not in love gives me the liberty to fall for someone else. Plus, I don't think he'd be pleased._

That's an understatement. Also, Matt is in matter! Matt-er, get it? :D

_This is hardly the time for bad jokes._

Jade?

_Yeah?_

Do you think that you and Matt will ever fall in love? 

_No, not really._

Then why are you still with him? What if you guys broke up and you got with Beck? ;D

_Impossible._

But?

_Huh?_

There's always a but. :)

_Not this time._

Just go talk to Beck, okay, Jadey? :D

_Never call me Jadey again and we've got a deal._

–

_I'm sorry._

**Oh, what's this? Has the infamous Jade decided to apologize?**

_Stop patronizing me, Oliver. I'm apologizing; therefore, you should accept my apology and things can be go back to normal._

**Have we really got a normal?**

_That doesn't sound like an acceptance._

**You don't intimidate me.**

_Nor do you intimidate me. Now accept my apology before I take it back._

**Do you really want to fight with me?**

_BECKETT!_

**Fine, fine, I accept your apology.**

_Good._

_Thursday, December 15__th_

**Jade, I think I've found a photo that adequately summarizes our relationship.**

_What the heck?_

**Sent: **

**Don't you love it?**

_Why are you a cat?_

**Well, I think I'd make a fairly sharp cat, don't you?**

_But wouldn't Cat be a cat?  
><em>

**Not if she didn't want to be.**

_But her name is Cat!_

**Fine, fine, whatever; I'll go find a better picture. Wait here.**

_We're texting. Where the heck do you think that I'm going to go?_

**Ooh, look at this one! ;D**

**Sent: **

_So now you've gone from a cat to a dog?_

**Personally, I think it works fairly well.**

_It's definitely better than the cat, yes._

**Is that a Jade-pproval?**

_A what?_

**A Jade-pproval. Like, an approval from Jade.**

_Oh. Yeah. It is._

_You know, I feel like I should go through your Slap page and find embarrassing pictures of you. Just for... security._

**Blackmail.**

_Something like it. _

**I must say I'm excited to see what you find.**

_Whoa, you wore a dress? For _Vega?

**Well, yeah. She could've died, and I am infinitely more experienced at jumping (read: purposely falling) off of buildings, so I volunteered.**

_Would you jump off a building for me?_

**Is that even a question?**

_Yes, and therefore it deserves an answer._

**Yes. Yes, I would.**

_Sap._

**I had a feeling that you would say that.**

_I had a feeling that you would enjoy that._

**Why do I put up with you?**

_Because I tolerate you, and I don't tolerate most people, so you should feel privileged that I even keep you around._

**Trust me, I do.**

_Beck?_

**Yes?**

_I like it when we don't fight._

**I like it when we don't fight too.**

_I like having you around. But hey, don't tell anyone I said that._

**I need you.**

Message deleted.

**I like having you around a _lot_.**

Message deleted.  
><strong>I think I'm falling for you.<strong>

Message deleted.

**Me too. **

–

**A/N: Hi guys! Seriously, thank you for all the reviews. I'm so glad you guys are liking the story and I hope I don't disappoint you. There is a lot of angst in this chapter, and there will be a lot of fighting, but trust me when I say that you won't be disappointed. The pairing is Beck/Jade, right? ;)**

**Okay, here's some questions (anon and my own concern) to address really quickly:**

**The dating on the texts. I messed up somewhere back there, and I can't fix it because I deleted the old documents from my DocX, but somehow, the dating got screwed up. Basically, let's say they met on October 3rd, and have known each other for about two months now. Sorry for that confusion!**

**The present Beck got her. Yes, it was the necklace that was previously mentioned :)**

**How did Jade know what Beck looks like? A while back, when Jade finds out Beck's last name, she looks him up on TheSlap, where he posts a lot of pictures of himself. This is mentioned a few times in this chapter. Hope that clears things up!**

**Do you have a twitter? No, I don't, unfortunately! I had one a while back but I haven't a clue how to work it. I do have a tumblr, though; it's on my profile.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep up the lovely reviewing, don't alert/fave without reviewing, and I'll see you next chapter, where we'll be having a _lot_ of drama.**


	8. Chapter 8

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

_Thursday, December 17__th_

_Beck._

_Beck._

_Beck, answer your texts!_

**I was in class. Like most normal people are.**

_I was too. Is that an issue?_

**...what do you want, anyway?**

_I found a photo of... wait for it... a llama. With a _dinosaur_._

**...please tell me you're joking.**

_Please tell me you're excited! This is one of the most groundbreaking photos I've ever seen._

**Are you this dorky around everyone? Or is it only me that gets the pleasure of seeing you fangirl over llamas?**

_It's not just any old llama, you imbecile. It is a _llama_ with a _dinosaur. _Now please be excited before I take the liberty of ripping off your head and feeding it to my llama army._

**You, Jadelyn, are a freak.**

_So are you, Beckett. Pulling out full names again, are we? _

**Yes, Jadelyn.**

_Call me that again and the puns come back._

**I'll try to restrain myself.**

_I'll act like I appreciate the effort._

**That would be very much appreciated. **

_Oh, I've decided what you are to get me for my birthday, which, for the record, is January 29__th__._

**And what have you decided that you want?**

_A pet llama._

**Jade! Your obsession with llamas is unnerving.**

_Only to you. Or some new black nail polish._

**Do you really think that I know where to buy black nail polish? Or pet llamas? I don't really think that they sell llamas at the pet store. **

_If they did, would you buy me one?_

**Maybe.**

_That's a yes, isn't it?_

**Anyway, how's life and all of that over at the H of A?**

_Don't try to sound cool; you sound like an utter and complete idiot._

**Fool.**

_What?_

**Fool rhymes with cool. You could've been all 'don't try to sound cool; you sound like a fool.'**

_Only you would think of that._

**I've always wanted to be a rapper.**

_If you were to become one, you'd either have to be one that appeals to small children or one with a horrible career that lives on the street and sells CDs from his cardboard box._

**Hey! I take offense to that!**

_You were supposed to._

**Seriously, though, how's everything?**

_It's fine. There were auditions for another play yesterday. I have a chance at getting the part because Vega didn't audition. She's too busy with the other play._

**I'm sure you'll get it.**

_Yeah, whatever. They're doing callbacks and I haven't heard anything yet. They might be double-casting as well, which might give me a bigger chance._

**Good luck :)**

_You're not supposed to say good luck to an actress, Beckett. You're supposed to say 'break a leg'. I should think you of all people would know this by now._

**I didn't really think it was the 'break a leg' sort of situation, but okay. Break a leg then, Jade. Hopefully not literally.**

_You want me to literally break a leg?_

**No! I said 'not literally'. What part of that implies 'Jade, I want you to literally break a leg' to you?**

_Just messing around. ;) Seeing how you'd react._

**I despise you.**

_You don't._

**How do you know?**

_I'm smart. Anyway, I've got to go. Matt's taking me out for dinner tonight and all that._

**Oh. Have fun?**

_Trust me, I will._

–

_Cat. _

_Cat, I think tonight's the night._

For what? Are you going to buy a llama costume? :D

_What? No! I think I'm going to break up with Matt. _

Wait, what? :( Why are you going to do that?

_Cat, I've told you about this a million times before! Don't be an idiot. I told you that I'm going to break up with Matt sometime soon. I just... we don't work together anymore._

But... why? :( I don't really like him that much, but I don't want you to be sad! D:

_I won't be. It's better this way, really. I don't like him; he's told me often enough that he doesn't truly like me. Besides, my current tiny crush on Beck is a bit of an obstacle to my relationship with Matt, and I hardly think it's fair to either of them to continue with this idiocy. Not that I'm considering their feelings. Because I'm not. _

Sure you're not :) So you're going to do it tonight? While you're on your 'date' with him?

_Yeah, I am. If I don't do it now, he'll do it soon, and then I'll be the one getting hurt, which is not okay._

Oh, well, good luck then! :D I don't really know what to say. How do you wish someone good luck breaking up with someone else? :(

_Don't worry. Good luck will do. I'm just... nervous, I guess. Ugh. I hate stuff like this. Though his face when he realizes that _I'm _breaking up with _him _and not the other way around will be pretty funny._

I'm sure it will be! Show him who's boss :D

_Thanks. That's... encouraging, I suppose._

Oh Jade, did I tell you that my brother accidentally (well, he says it was an accident!) ate an anthill? We had to take him to the hospital!

_Got to go. Have fun with that._

_Friday, December 18__th_

**Jade.**

**Jade, I know you're not still asleep – it's 12 PM – and besides, we haven't got school today, so you can't use the 'I was in class' excuse (not that you ever pay attention in class anyway). You're ignoring me.**

**How did your date go?**

_I was asleep, actually, thank you very much. I don't appreciate you dictating the hours of acceptable sleep for me. If you could stay out of my business, that'd be very much appreciated._

**Wow. Testy. I was just worried, okay?**

_Yeah, whatever. _

**Look, I didn't do anything. You've got no real reason to be mad at me.**

_...fine. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm having a rough time._

**Why? Jade, did something happen? Are you okay?**

_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm always fine. It's just... Matt and I broke up last night._

**...what? Are you serious?**

_No, idiot, it was a joke. YES, I'M SERIOUS._

**No need to get all testy with me. I just... what happened? If he dumped you, I'll punch him, I swear.**

_No, he didn't dump me. _I _dumped _him. _I don't like the notion that I'm not good enough to dump him, Oliver._

**I wasn't implying... Jade, seriously, I know you're good enough to dump him. If I'm being honest, you should've dumped him a while ago. He's hardly good enough for you.**

_Au contraire, Beck, it may just be the other way around. _

**Why did you dump him? **

_It just wasn't working anymore. Neither of us loved each other, and he obviously wasn't happy – not that I'm thinking about his feelings or anything, because... Anyway, yeah, I decided to get it over with and just end it already._

**And how are you doing?**

_I'm fine, Beck, I'm always fine. I'm perfect, actually, or haven't you noticed?_

**Yeah, I've noticed. Just... you guys were dating for a while, weren't you?**

_Wasn't that long. _

**Jade...**

_Why the use of my name with ellipses? (Granted, I'm glad you're not using my full name, but still. It's a bit creepy.)_

**Because I know what you're doing. You're trying to pretend that you don't have any feelings and that you're so tough when you obviously do care for Matt in some capacity. There's something you're not telling me, too.**

_Someone call the news channel! Beck has turned into Sherlock Holmes!_

**Not funny.**

_Well, personally, I think I'm pretty hilarious. Thigh-slapping hilarious, actually._

**Who even uses that phrase? "Thigh-slapping hilarious"? You're such a dork.**

_And you're an idiot._

**Touche. Now, back to the matter at hand – you _are_, despite what you may say, upset about you're breakup.**

_Your._

**What?**

_Your breakup, not you're breakup. Also, yes, I am obviously upset, but you're to tell no one this. Actually, I punched in a hole in the wall. I should probably get that fixed before Dad gets home, unless I want the whole 'Jadelyn, this is not your house and therefore you cannot do whatever you want with it blah blah blah' speech._

**Ah yeah, I did that once. Punched a hole in the wall. My dad wasn't pleased. The hole is still there.** **Why are you upset, though? I mean, beside the obvious. I mean, um. I guess what I'm trying to say is you can rant to me. If you want to.**

_Um, thanks, I guess. It's just that... Matt's one of the few people that puts up with me and acts like he _likes_ me. And I know I can be a bit hard to handle, so... what if I don't find anyone? Ever again?_

**Do you honestly believe that?**

_No. I just said it because it sounded good. Yes, I believe it, you diphead!_

**You know, I think there's someone out there for everyone.**

_Oh great, and now I get the whole 'romance and flowery fields and union of tru luv' speech. Spare me the agony, please._

**Maybe I want to skip through flowery fields with you.**

_...oh my gosh, you're such a cheeseball._

_Is this your way of asking me out? Don't you think that's a bit too soon?  
><em>Message deleted.

**But honestly, Jade, you're going to find someone who will love you for who you are, as cheesy as that may sound. Make fun of me all you like, but I'll make fun of you when you find that one person.**

_You have my express permission._

**Good.**

_...I'm not going to ask why you sound so sure._

**Don't.**

_I really don't want to know. _

**Probably not.**

_Tell me anyway._

**Not happening. Look, Jade, this is your time to get over your breakup with Matt, and I'm not interfering with that.**

_What do you mean?_

**All I'm saying is that I might know someone who's interested, but he doesn't want to be your rebound.**

_He can wait, then. I'm worth waiting for._

**I know.**

_Saturday, December 19__th_

**Did you get it yet?**

_...yeah. _

**Did you like it? Cat said you would, but I wasn't sure if she was right or not, because you know how reliable she is...**

_Of course I like it. Almost every girl likes chocolate. Seriously, it's the best thing ever. Thanks._

**You're welcome. I'm just glad you like it. Did it cheer you up?**

_Of course it did, you idiot. Though I'm not sure what you think I'm doing right now. Do you think I'm sitting in my room crying, surrounded by snot-covered tissues, while I watch sad movies, moan about my life, and eat chocolate?_

… **you aren't doing that?**

_No. I'm actually cutting up one of the flowers he gave me while laughing evilly and eating chocolate. Oh, that reminds me! Another potential birthday present – scissors. Scissors are the best thing ever._

**Why scissors?**

_I like cutting things up._

**Well, yeah, that's understandable, but why do you need more than one pair?**

_...because they're the most amazing appliances in the whole of history. How can you not agree? _

**I don't know. You know, for someone who (according to boys at my school that I did _not_ ask about you, they talked about you of their own accord) is a 'mean girl', you're really a dork. Llamas and scissors, honestly.**

_You're about to cross a line, Beckett. Llamas and scissors are the best things to happen to this barren planet, 'honestly'. Now I'd suggest shutting your mouth unless you want to wake up with whipped cream crammed down your throat._

…**you don't know where I live.**

_That's what you think._

**How would you find out?**

_I have my ways._

**Yeah, well, if you're using 'your ways' to find out where I live, then I'm using 'my ways' to find out more stuff about you. From those guys, I mean. I'm sure they'd be more than willing to tell me more about your 'hot bod'.**

_You wouldn't._

**Would I?**

_Fine. No more 'ways' then._

**Nope.**

_You know, for an idiot, you're not so bad._

**For a dork, you're not so bad either.**

_Watch it._

**Jade?**

_Yeah?_

**Would you do me the immense pleasure of being the llama to my dinosaur?**

_Hm. Give me a second. This is a very serious question that requires a bit of consideration. And commitment._

**I'm not asking you to buy a car!  
><strong>

_You're asking me to be the _llama_ to your freaking dinosaur. That's very important._

**And I would like an answer.**

_How about yes? Is that an acceptable answer?_

**Why yes, it's on the list of approved answers.**

_I broke up with Matt because I really, really like you, and I know we've never met so I'm an idiot–  
><em>Message deleted.

_Good. I figured it might be._

–

**A/N: Well, there you go! Yet another chapter. Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews. Sorry that this update was a bit late and I didn't reply to reviews; I've been moving so I haven't had Internet until recently. But seriously, I adore you guys. And the messages on my Tumblr are just... ajglakjg, you're all perfect, thanks.**

**Now Jade and Matt are broken up... wonder what could happen ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this lots!**

**Here's a few questions people seemed to have, though:**

**_When it says message deleted, who deleted it?_**

**In the past chapters, Beck has been deleting his own messages. In this chapter, Jade deletes her own messages. When it says message deleted, that means the message was never sent :)**

**2 . _How did you get inspired to write this?_**

**_Little Numbers_ by iknowitainteasy. To be honest, I'm not a Klaine fan, nor am I a Glee fan, but I still adore the fic so much. I also love Bade, so the connection wasn't hard. I've seen this done for Sherlock as well, and the premise is so interesting, so ;)**

**_How many more chapters?_**

**Two, and then an epilogue. :) Quick warning – next chapter is not going to be a fun chapter at all. Interesting chapter, yes, happy, no.**

**4. _ How does Beck have a Slap page?_**

**He's friends with tech geeks that set one up for him. It's possible ;)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Again, sorry for not getting back to you. Ask any questions you have in reviews, please, please review, and don't fave without reviewing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

_Sunday, December 20__th_

_I'm bored._

**Aren't we all.**

_Well, you're meant to entertain me._

**I'm not 'meant' to do anything. And how, exactly, did you reach this conclusion?**

_Because you are my text-buddy._

**Text-buddy sounds strangely like... never mind.**

_What?_

**I said never mind. So... how's everything?**

_Dad won't buy me a llama._

**What?**

_I said that my father won't buy me a llama. Keep up, Beckett._

**I am! But... you seriously asked your father to buy you a llama?  
><strong>

_Yeah. He was all 'Jadelyn, is this some fancy Hollywood Arts thing? Do those freaks you hang out with all have llamas at home? Because let me be the first to tell you that's not normal, not even close.' Then he gave me a lecture on normality._

**Seriously?**

_No. I made it up._

**Sarcasm?**

_Wow, you're catching on!_

**No need to be so mean. :(**

_No need to use frowny faces. I get the sad tone of your message even without them, you idiot._

**Really? You can read my mind now! But seriously, your dad sounds... boring, if you don't mind me saying.**

_No, don't insult my father or I'll come lynch you. Of course he's boring! He's a loser._

**Am I a loser?'**

_Fishing for compliments much? But no. No, you're not._

**Am I as bad as Tori?**

_Not even close._

**I'll take that as the highest of compliments.**

_It's not really._

**Coming from you, it is!**

_True that.__ How's everything with you, then?_

**Perfect, actually. I've got a date tonight.**

_Oh, really? That's nice. I'm happy for you. Just don't act like an idiot and I suppose you'll be fine._

**You suppose? You've seen my sexy face, Jadelyn. Don't pretend like you don't like it.**

_You are an idiot, Beckett._

**Am I now?**

_Yes. But have fun on your 'date' anyway._

**Why the quotation marks around 'date'? Don't believe me? It's with a girl named Alyssa Vaughn. You can look her up if you want.**

_I think I will._

**Good.**

_Fine._

**Got to go, time for my date.**

_Have fun, then. I'll just stay at home._

_With my llama._

_Not like you care, anyway._

–

**Cat. I can't... ugh, what am I doing?**

I don't know. What are you doing? :D

**Well, I thought I might need someone to help me... to help me get over Jade. So I accepted when this sorority girl, Alyssa Vaughn, asked me out, but she's a complete and utter _bore_ and I can't stop thinking about Jade.**

**I don't even know what she looks like, Cat! (Jade, that is, not Alyssa, though I think at this point I don't want to know what Alyssa looks like. It would be rude to tell her to leave, though.)**

**Ugh, I'm an idiot.**

No! You're not :( You just really like a girl, and that's normal, Beck. :) 

**Can't you just tell me Jade's full name? I promise I won't use it for bad things. I just... I have to know. I need to, Cat.**

I promised her that I wouldn't tell you anything :(

**She doesn't have to know!**

Yes, she'll find out :O She always does!

**Cat, if I don't tell her and you don't tell her, how exactly is she going to find out?**

Fine, fine!

**And her name is...?  
><strong>

Jadelyn West! Her name is Jadelyn West!  
>I can't believe I just told you that :( Never tell her I told you. :( Pleasee?<p>

**I promise, Cat. Thanks. I'm going to go look her up now. See you :)**

Beck, no, don't... she'll be angry! D:

_Monday, December 21__st_

_How was your date?_

**Great. She was... nice.**

_Really now?_

**Yeah, she was... um, sweet, and normal. Very normal.**

_And that's what you like, is it? Normal girls?_

**Um... I'm not sure, actually. I don't think I have a type.**

**You're my type.**

Message deleted.

_Oh. Well, that's interesting. I guess I've got a type, but other than flirting, Matt was my only real, serious relationship._

**I'm sorry that... that had to end. I really am.**

_I really don't need your pity._

**I'm really trying to be your friend.**

_Yeah, well, it can't really mean much to you, can it? _

**Wait, what?**

_You've obviously got Alyssa Vaughn now so you don't need me any more._

**I didn't say that. Show me where I said that.**

_You didn't have to. I got it from your tone._

**Jade, we're _texting_. I'm sorry to say that I don't have a tone when I'm texting, really, so that's a complete and utter lie. Personally, I think you're still upset about your breakup with Matt so you're looking to pick a fight with me, and it's not going to work.**

_Look here, Beckett, I'm not 'looking to pick a fight with you'; that would be stupid and I resent the implication that I am. It's just that you honestly cannot care about me, considering the fact that you know _nothing_about me other than that my name is Jade and the stuff that I've chosen to tell you – which, in fact, could all be lies, so really you know nothing about me that's 100%, for sure true._

**Oh yeah, Jade _West_?**

…

_How the actual heck did you know that?_

**It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I know you a bit better than you think I do.**

_Oh wait, and here's the part where you decide that since I'm a mean girl (and, as you can obviously from my Slap page and videos, I hate everyone), and so you decide you're going to give up on me. Just like everyone else does! Let's skip that part, shall we? We'll just let it off here and pretend like none of this ever happened. Maybe I'll wave if I ever see you on the street._

**You're a jerk, Jade, did you know that? You always assume the worst of everyone. I wasn't going to give up on you, and I hate the implication that I _would_, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not _like_ everyone else and I didn't ever want to be. I'm different, Jade, and I wish you'd get that through your thick head.**

_Right, because that's going to make me want to forgive you, Beck. You blatantly went against our code, something that we'd _both_ agreed on, because we didn't want to be complicated! And guess what, Beckett, you've made things complicated._

**So what, you just want to stop texting me? Act like none of this ever happened? Do I _really_ not mean anything to you?**

_It's not that you don't 'mean anything' to me. It's that if_ I_ meant anything to you, you wouldn't have gone and found out my last name without my permission. You would've respected my right to privacy._

**This isn't about you! Not everything is about you. Honestly, Jade, you're so self-centered. The whole world does not revolve around _you_!**

_Nor does it revolve around you, Beckett. Yet you're the one sitting here, calling _me_ selfish. That's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?_

**I don't think of myself as selfish. I get you coffee every morning, or what, did that not mean anything to you either? You're such a jerk sometimes, Jade. Just a self-centered, arrogant, angry, high-strung jerk.**

**Jade?**

… **I didn't mean that. I really didn't. I was just angry... I'm sorry...**

_Yeah, well, you really should stop thinking the world of yourself. I'm sure that Alyssa chick only went out with you because she was desperate, or something close to it. You're an arrogant jerk as well, but I'm sure you've heard that one before, player. _

**That was low.**

_So was what you said._

**You know, Jade, if you meant everything you said, I'm not sure why you'd want to keep texting me.**

_And if you really think I'm not worth it (which is, if I remember correctly, almost exactly what Matt said – it's really quite scary how similar you are), then I'm not going to force you to continue texting me._

**Do you really care about anyone, Jade? You're just so – _icy_ all the time. Maybe you could get someone if you, I dunno, actually tried.**

_Don't you get it, you absolute idiot? I tried with you. I was nice, funny, everything a guy wants, but then you had to go and find out my last name and figure out that I'm an absolute jerk and I hate everyone and on top of all of that, I'm ugly. _

**I don't think that. I never did. You're far from ugly. And you know, you were a bit of a jerk to me.**

_That's not what this is about, though. This is about – I broke up with Matt because of you, did you know? Not that you'd care, anyway, you don't care about anything or anyone, you emotionless robot. I broke up with Matt because I _like_ you, way more than I'd like to admit. Not that you care. I think you've made it obvious how you feel about me._

**Jade...**

_Don't say anything, you idiot. I really don't want to talk to you right now._

_And I mean it._

**Oh. Okay. Bye, then.**

_Goodbye. Please delete my number. I'll most assuredly be deleting yours._

_Tuesday, December 22__nd_

_Cat, I accidentally told Beck how I feel about him._

You did? OMG, that's so adorable! :D What did he say? What did _you_ say? Are you together now? (:

_It's not adorable, not at all. And no, we're not together. Not even close. I was a jerk, defensive mechanism and all that, and he was a jerk right back, so we got in a huge fight and I almost deleted his number. I'm fairly sure he deleted mine._

I don't think he did! :( I'm sorry you guys are fighting though. I don't like when my friends fight. It makes me really, really sad. D:

_Yeah, it doesn't exactly fill me with joy, either. But I'm fairly sure he deleted my number – if what he said was true, that is. He thinks I'm a selfish jerk, Cat. But somehow, I can't bring myself to delete his number, despite the fact that I told him I would be deleting it._

Why'd you tell him that? :(

_It made me feel – I don't know, self-sufficient. As if I could show him that, despite the fact I'd admitted I have feelings for him, I don't _need_ him and I don't rely on him, not at all._

But you do. Rely on him. At least a little bit? :'(

_I don't need to hear that, Cat, thanks._

Jade... I know it seems impossible right now, but have you ever considered that maybe Beck has feelings for you too? I mean... :(

_No, I actually haven't, because that's ludicrous. He thinks I'm a selfish jerk, and (even though I have feelings for him; I guess I should admit that freely now) I think the same of him._

Jade...

_Just. Please don't right now. Just... don't._

–

Beck, I know I'm not mean :( but, you really are kind of stupid right now.

**I know, I know! **

Why didn't you tell Jade about you're feelings for her? :(

**Your*.**

Huh?

**It's your feelings for her, not you're feelings for her. Oh heck, she's rubbed off on me. And I didn't tell her because... I couldn't, Cat, I just couldn't. It was entirely the wrong time and I just... I'm angry, okay? I'm angry with her. She deserves to suffer, at least a little bit.**

Well, she's definitely suffering :( She seemed really sad when I texted her!

**Good. Well, not good, but just good.**

As long as you're sure this is what you want... D:

**It may not be what I want, Cat, but I think it might be what we both need.**

OK. :(

_Tuesday, December 22__nd_

Jade, is everything all right?

_I told you not to text me, Matt. I really, really don't want to talk to you._

You seemed angry at school.

_I'm always angry._

You don't have to be such a jerk about it.

_Yeah, well, you don't have to be such a jerk about me all the time._

I'm not a jerk about you. I'm only honest. 'Sides, you're lucky to get a guy like me.

_And you're lucky I haven't smacked that confident smirk off your face yet. And might I remind you that should be in the past tense? You *were. We're no longer dating, nor do I want us to be dating._

Is there someone else?

_There might have been. Um, before. We had a... fight._

Look, Jade, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for insulting you before, and I really... I shouldn't have treated you like that. I don't think we're meant to be together _romantically_, but I hope we can still be friends.

_I doubt that._

Oh. I get it.

_But I'll try anyway. First off, can you tell me – what do you know about a guy named Beck Oliver?_

_Wednesday, December 23__rd_

Beck, it's been two days! :(

**I know, I know, okay! I'm working on it. Just give me time, okay?**

But it's nearly Christmas, and Christmas is no time for fighting. You wanna know something, Beck? If you don't do something about it, I will! :(

**Oh yeah? What are you going to do?**

… never mind, nothing. Forget I said anything O:) I'll just try to distract you instead, okay? Just a little bit of fun so you won't be sad all Christmas.

**That sounds good to me, actually. What do you mean by that?**

You'll see! Just give me a bit of time :D

**Okay. Thanks, Cat. And don't worry, really. Maybe Jade and I... maybe we just weren't meant to be.**

–

**A/N: Whoops, bit of a deep ending there, sorry. This was a depressing chapter, wasn't it? Beck and Jade were both jerks. Wasn't fun to write at all. I'm sorry. But hey, we all know you'll _really_ enjoy the next – the last (real) chapter of this fic. Hey, review if you want to see it, right? ;D**

**And thank you all for your lovely reviews! I tried to reply to every one. And thanks to Dawnmist of RiverClan for pointing out that Jade's birthday has been confirmed. We'll just say that her birthday is AU as well ;)**

**I'll do a few questions again:**

**Why did Jade say her last name to Beck? **

**_That was completely unintentional, and a mistake. I edited it out, so in this chapter Beck doesn't know her last name. Sorry about that, and thanks for pointing it out!_**

**Was Matt abusive?**

**_I feel like now's the time to answer this question – no, he wasn't! He was a bit of a jerk and borderline verbally abusive, but not physically at all. He is trying to rectify himself now, so ;)_**

**Will Bade get a happy ending?**

**_Check the pairing._**

**All right, well, review for a new chapter, I guess ;) Only one more, and then an epilogue.**

**(Also, really excited for tomorrow's episode. I adore Take a Hint.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

_Thursday, December 24__th_

Beckkk, have you gotten things worked out with? You know, with Jade? :(

**No, Cat, I haven't. She refuses to answer my texts. You of all people should know how stubborn she is.**

Oh. Well. That's really sad. D: You guys seemed to be... she really liked you. Likes you! I don't know :(

**I know. She, erm, she told me.**

Aren't you going to tell her you like her too?

**Yeah, well, see, the problem is that I'm a little bit stubborn too.**

Well, how about this? I'm offering you...

**What are you offering me?**

The dots mean that there's a DRAMATIC pause! Anyway, I'm offering you a distraction! (:

**A distraction from what?**

From the whole situation with Jade, obviously. You seem sad :( I don't like when my friends are sad! So I just... I thought maybe you would want to get out for a while, you know? Once my brother was sad so he went to the zoo and when he came back, he was happy!

**That's not really relevant to my situation, but anyway, what's your idea for getting me out?**

Well... you have to hear me out, okay?

**Yeah, sure.**

Do you _promise? _(:

**Yes, Cat, I promise.**

Okay, so there's this girl I know, and she's really really nice, so I thought I might set you up on a blind date to make you forget about Jade!

…**no.**

Beck! You promised you would hear me out!

**But Cat, I don't do blind dates.**

Listen, though, you want to forget about Jade and your feelings for her, right? This girl is really awesome and pretty and stuff, so I mean, she could help you forget! And I picked her out and you trust me! I swear that you guys would be amazing together. I swear on my life.

**...well, maybe. Does she – are you sure?**

I'm completely sure! Pleaseee, Beck?  
><span>Pleaseee!<span>

Please?

Sent picture: kitty-cat

**Fine. I'll go. But if this date... if things don't work out, I won't be happy.**

Trust me. You will be! Meet her at 6 PM at Maestro's tonight. Don't be late or she won't be happy!

–

Jadeeeey!

_Cat._

Look, don't you want to get over Beck?

_Yes._

So maybe, if you went on a date with another guy, he might be perfect for you and you can forget Beck! :D (Or maybe he'd get jealous. Which would be pretty funny :D)

_...what are you getting at?_

Will you go on a blind date with this really nice, really good-looking guy?

_Depends. Will he pay?_

I'm fairly sure he will :D

_Will there be food?_

I think so!

_Do you think he sees the beauty of scissors and llamas?_

I'm fairly sure that he does :D

_Oh. Well, I'm in._

Wow! You were easy to convince!

_...did you think I wouldn't be? Really, this is beginning to look sort of suspicious..._

NO! I mean, nothing suspicious here (:

_Well, fine. What time and place?_

6 PM, Maestro's, tonight. Be there or be a square! ….or a circle, or a star, or a rectangle! He says he'll be at the table with a white rose :)

–

Jade arrived at 6:03 PM. She figured that the boy she was meeting could wait a bit – after all, she was _definitely_ worth waiting for. With a smirk, she strode into the restaurant, confidence emanating from every pore of her being. But when she opened the door, she glanced around the restaurant and froze.

Was that... it _couldn't_ be. Cat wouldn't dare set her up on a date with Beck Oliver, of all people. Angrily, she strode over to the table with the white rose that Beck Oliver was standing beside, but instead of the angry words she'd planned on saying, what came out was, "Cat... you... blind date."

"Jade," was his equally as eloquent response. Both of them just stood there for a moment, as if they were taking in the fact that they were actually standing there, talking face-to-face instead of texting like they usually do. Despite her anger, she found herself taking in every detail of him – his dark face, the way his lips curved into a half-pleased, half-unamused smile, the way that his eyes brightened upon seeing her (like he was really seeing her for the first time).

She bit her lip. "I can't believe her."

"She got her way, didn't she?" Beck asked casually. His voice was deep and low and actually rather nice, though she wouldn't ever tell him that. "She said... she said she was setting me up on a blind date. I was..." I was supposed to forget you, he finished mentally.

Of course, Beck's eyes were all over the place as well. He decided his favorite thing about her was her eyes, though he was partial to the rest of her body as well. She really was gorgeous; he hadn't a clue as to why she would _ever_ think she was ugly. Not that he was going to tell her that.

Jade's eyes flitted back and forth nervously before she spoke. "Yeah. She said the same thing to me, actually. But she did end up getting her way. We're talking. Now go ahead and talk before I go home and change my mind."

Beck sighed. He decided that perhaps it was about time he just gave in. Courteously, he pulled the chair out for her, offering her a seat, and then he sat down in the other seat. With a frown, he began. "I'm sorry."

She felt her heart thumping a bit faster, but she decided immediately that it was best to ignore it. "For what?"

"For what I said. I didn't mean it. And for the record..." he trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I don't think you're ugly."

"Yeah, well, maybe I think you're ugly." Her voice was flat, but her eyes twinkled and something like a smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. _Gorgeous_ was all he could think.

"Maybe I think you're a dork." He rolled his eyes.

Despite her inhibitions, she found herself laughing. _Laughing_. No, this was definitely not the way she'd planned for this to go. She bit her lip again, pleading with herself to stop doing stupid things. Jade West did not _laugh_.

"I'm not letting this go yet, though," he continued relentlessly. "I'd like an apology from you as well."

"I don't apologize."

"Maybe you should start."

_Stalemate,_ she thought, and from the look on his face, it was obvious that he agreed. Sighing, she shook her head. "No recording my apology for posterity."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And you can't make fun of me about it, either." Beck cursed under his breath, but nodded nonetheless. She scowled before continuing. "I'm sorry... for what I said. I mean. I didn't mean any of it."

"You didn't mean _any_ of it?" He tilted his head to the side. Of course, he was primarily curious about her confession, but he didn't like the fact that she could so easily lie to him, either.

"Do you want me to give some long, heartfelt speech?" She rolled her eyes. "We're not in a romance movie, Beckett."

He chuckled. "It would be nice, actually."

"Fine." Her heart was beating a little bit faster, despite herself. "You want to know the truth, do you?" It seemed a bit harder than she'd thought now – standing there, staring into his eyes, all she wanted to do was run away. Instead, she stood her ground. "I meant what I said when I said that what you said was low. Don't comment on the absurd usage of 'I said' or I will quite literally pound your head into the ground. Anyway. I lied. You're not like Matt – well, you are in some aspects, but in most, you're not like him. I like – I want to be friends with you because you're _not_ like him." She took a deep breath. "Oh yeah, and I didn't delete your number, despite the fact that you're an obnoxious idiot."

"It's funny," was all that Beck said, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "Nothing about that was _funny_! I just poured my admittedly non-existent, shriveled _heart_ out to you and all you can say is that it's _funny_?"

"It's funny how you can manage to make me insanely happy and insult me in the same paragraph." He raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "You're funny."

"Good funny, I hope." It was a statement, not a question.

"I think so. Anyway, I accept your apology," he offered, trying to make peace.

"Well, of course you do!" She was miffed that he'd even imply that he was _thinking_ of not accepting it. "When Jade West apologizes, you either accept or you die."

"I'll keep that in mind." He grinned and turned to the waitress, who'd come to take their orders at last. "I'll take the Bone-in Filet."

"And your date?" The waitress looked pointedly at Jade, who tensed visibly. Instinctively, Beck reached over and placed a hand on her arm, frowning slightly at how natural it felt to have his hand against her arm.

She relaxed a little and shrugged. "Gorgonzola Mac & Cheese, I guess."

The waitress nodded and collected their menus, so Beck let his hand drop. "Mac & Cheese? Honestly? You're such a child sometimes."

"You're the one being childish," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, Jadelyn, stick your tongue out at me, really mature." He winked slightly. Jade tried to keep herself from blushing. Jade West did not blush, either, not even close. It was kind of scary how he was coming so close to breaking all of her 'rules' in one night.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Beck spoke again. Of course, he just _had_ to bring up the subject. "Are you? My date, I mean?"

"Do you want me to be?" It was an innocent enough question.

But of course, Beck avoided it, just as she had avoided his question. "Look, Jade... what you said to me in the text. You said you broke up with Matt because of me. Was that the truth?"

She found herself avoiding his eyes. Her face reddening a little bit, she scowled. "You could answer my question, you know."

"_Or_ you could answer mine."

"Or you could stop being an idiot. I thought the guys were supposed to talk about their feelings first."

"For a feminist, that's a really chauvinist thing to say. Somehow, I think you're just trying to get out of talking about your feelings."

She tried to resist the urge to punch him in his cocky, adorable face. "Somehow, I think you're doing the same thing."

"This could go on and on for hours."

"Only if you let it."

"You're the one who's continuing this," he pointed out.

"No, _you_ are."

"You're a freak."

"I hate you."

"Really?"

Then they were kissing. Neither of them had any idea who had started it first, but they both were acutely aware of the fact that someone else's _lips_ were pressed against theirs, and both of them were strangely okay with it. In fact, Jade's hands were making her way up to his hair and entangling themselves there, and his hands were on either side of her face, pulling her closer.

It was only when the waitress cleared her throat did they remember that they were in a restaurant, which by definition is a public place. Both of them pulled back, reddening noticeably and taking their food.

"It's okay," the waitress told them, as if she was some sort of confidante and not a random person that they'd never met before. "I remember my first love."

Jade looked up at her, glaring, the words she was about to say evident on her lips, but Beck leaned over and gave her a short kiss again to stop her. He smiled up at the waitress. "I bet so."

The waitress left at last, leaving them both befuddled about what had just happened. Jade stabbed at her macaroni with her fork before glancing up at Beck. "Yes."

"Yes?" he repeated, confused.

"Yes, I broke up with Matt because of you. Honestly, keep up." Again, she rolled her eyes, and Beck had a feeling that this was going to become a recurring habit. "Because I _like _you. Which is stupid, because before tonight I'd never met you, yet it feels like –"

"It feels like I've known you for ages," Beck finished, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I like you, too. I have... I've liked you for a while, actually. And I know I'd never met you, either, but..."

"It's stupid." Jade laughed, her smile consuming her face now, and Beck decided it was one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. "We're stupid."

"No, we're different," Beck corrected her, crossing his arms across his chest.

She sat in silence a moment, as if she was trying to figure out the implications of what had just happened. "Am I your girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Not this again." She groaned. "Yes, fine, I want to be. You're my boyfriend, though."

"Yes, I am." He grinned proudly and leaned across the table to kiss her cheek.

She nodded simply. "You're still a dork, though. And an idiot. Everything I said – except for that one time and all – still stands. I mean, honestly, _Cenwig_?"

"Same goes for me. You're still a llama-loving freak, _girlfriend._" He smirked at her.

"Now you sound like you're trying to be a fashionista guy, which does _not_ sit well with me. So just eat your food in silence." She scowled at him.

"You suck."

"Not dignifying that with a response."

"You just did."

"Eat your food, idiot."

At long last, the two of them started eating. Of course, the silence didn't last long.

"Beck?" Jade inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're 'dating' or whatever it's called now, will you buy me a llama? For Christmas?"

Beck burst out laughing, then shook his head. "Sorry, babe, no can do."

"Eh. Thought it might work."

Beck just grinned at her, a huge grin that took up nearly all of his face, and he just sat there in silence for a moment and watched her eat, which, admittedly, sort of creeped her out.

"_What?_" she demanded after a minute of this.

"It's just kind of unbelievable, you know? I mean, we've been texting for months or whatever and never spoken face-to-face, and here we are, meeting for the first time but it's like – I already know you. I know what you like and dislike and your personality and your history. The only difference is I can look at your face and I can do this."

Of course, he punctuated his sentence by leaning across the table and kissing her, taking special care to make sure she hadn't been chewing or anything. She, of course, had no objections.

"You know," she said thoughtfully. "It's not bad, kissing you. I think I might like it."

"Practice makes perfect?" Beck suggested with a grin.

"Wait till I finish my food, loser," she retorted, shoving a forkful of macaroni in his face.

Once she finished at last, she stood up and extended a hand. "Well, let's go pay and blow this popsicle joint."

"You're a dork."

"You're paying."

"I know."

He grinned, entwining his fingers with hers. "We'll have to do this more often."

"Yes." She paused, staring at his face and then shaking her head slightly. "I think we will."

"Someone's being romantic."

"Shut up, idiot, it's only the first date."

"So you admit this is a date?"

"Whatever."

"It's Christmas Eve, Jade. Isn't that romantic? We have our anniversary on Christmas Eve!"

"You're a cheeseball."

"You like it."

She bit her lip, deep in thought. "...maybe."

His only response was to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Of course, she didn't object.

"Merry Christmas, Jadelyn," he whispered into her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Beckett."

–

_Well, your little plan worked._

...what! I … I didn't have a plan :(

_Yes, you did. I'm not complaining, though. Beck and I are dating now._

Really? :D That's amazing, Jadey! What happened?

_We kissed and stuff. Nothing unusual._

Omg, that's so adorable!

_Never use the world adorable to describe Beck and I again. Please._

But really (: I'm glad that you guys made up and well... made out a little too ;D

_Oh gosh._

I'm happy for you!

_I'm happy for me too._

–

**A/N: OKAY WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. That is the end of this fic and the last legitimate chapter. An epilogue should (hopefully) be up sometime soon. I hope you've enjoyed this fic, guys!**

**I'm sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews, but someone close to me died and yeah, I'm sorry about that! (I'm writing this as a distraction, actually.) Thank you so much for your reviews, and keep it up for the epilogue soon. All your reviews mean so, so much.**

**As for a sequel, I'm still undecided. I might, but then again I think I might want to start a completely new Bade fanfic, so yeah. **

**Anyway, I'm rambling now. Please leave a review and don't fave without reviewing!**


	11. Epilogue

Playing Yesterday

_Beck/Jade_

based loosely on _Little Numbers_

_Epilogue_

_Sunday, January 29__th_

**Babe.**

**Babe, text me back.**

_What, have you forgotten my name now?_

**No, Jadelyn, I haven't.**

_Well, I have a name, Beckett, use it._

**It seems that you've forgotten what today is! ;D **

_No, I very well haven't. I'm glad you remembered, though. Sort of. Ish._

**Like I'd forget.**

_You forgot your own middle name once._

**...untrue.**

_Very true. _

**Don't lie!  
><strong>

_You'd probably forget that I was your girlfriend if I didn't remind you._

**That is a blatant lie! You sit on a throne of lies, Jade.**

_No need to reference Elf (which is a halfway decent movie so long as you don't ruin it for me)._

**Anyway, I've planned some... stuff.**

_Stuff? Don't try to be all mysterious. It doesn't work for you._

**Can't you go five minutes without insulting me? Honestly, Jade, you've got no self-control.**

_Not true._

**Prove it. Compliment me.**

_You... you have nice hair. I like running my hands through it. And you're fairly sexy too, I must admit._

**That was two compliments. Way to go overboard ;D**

_Oh, shut up._

**Not shutting up. That was amazing. I'm making it my new phone background.**

_You wouldn't dare._

_Received photo: background . Jpg_

_You are an idiot and I hate you. And now, you have to compliment me._

**Why?**

_Because it is my birthday and you are my boyfriend._

**Fine. You're gorgeous and intelligent and wonderful. And you have nice eyes. And hair. And... well, I'd suppose you know what else. ;)**

_Innuendo is not appreciated._

**Aren't you going to say thank you?**

_Thanks, but I knew all of that already._

**Jerk.**

_Cheeseball._

_You know, it's kind of weird. Random guys tell me I'm gorgeous all the time. And I punch them in the face._

**You haven't punched me in the face, though. Not that I want you to. I like my face the way it is. (And you obviously do, too.)**

_No. Because when you say it, I get like... butterflies. Or some chiz. BUTTERFLIES, BECK. I AM NOT A BUTTERFLY GIRL. I'm a bat girl. Not Batgirl, though._

**Whoa, Jade, chill; you're rambling. I mean. Is that you getting all soft on me? Because really, Jade, that's adorable. :)**

_Stop with the smiley faces. This is no time for smiling. This is an emergency situation. I should probably call 911._

**So that they can remove the butterflies from your stomach?**

_SHUT UP!_

**Anyway, birthday girl, I'll pick you up at 5, okay? I've got reservations at a nice restaurant, so please dress accordingly.**

_Are you implying that I don't usually dress accordingly?_

**No, I'm not implying anything. Breathe, babe. I'm just implying that I want to take you somewhere nice. Is that so wrong?**

_Fine. I'll be ready then. Don't forget your pants._

… **you're never going to leave that alone.**

_Hey, it's not my fault that Robbie was more than willing to tell me the whole story._

**You're never speaking to my friends again.**

_And your other friend – Hannah or whatever – she was more than willing to tell me all of your childhood stories. I mean, honestly, Beck, swimming in creeks is not cool, and even less so when you don't wear pants. I swear that you've got an obsession with taking off your pants._

**I hate you.**

_Pants-a-phobe._

**So much. **

**You're never talking to my friends. Ever again.**

_Now Beckett, is that any way to speak to your girlfriend on her all-important birthday?_

…

_You love me really._

**Who says?**

_You._

**Maybe.**

–

Beck picked Jade up at their agreed time, knowing that if he didn't, he'd end up with his head displayed on the table beside his bed, which truthfully would not make a very pretty sight. She marched to the car, sweeping her long black waves behind her head. "What took you so long?"

"I'm on time." He sighed, rolling his eyes. It was hard sometimes, having a high-needs girlfriend.

"So?" Her lips were curving up into a smile, though, reminding him of why he liked (read: loved) her.

He grinned back. "You're smiling, Jade."

"Am not," she protested crossly, clambering into the seat across from him. "You're hallucinating, Beckett. You might want to go see someone about that."

Smiling good-naturedly, he started up the car and began to drive off. Jade fiddled with the dials on his radio as always. He'd learned over the past few weeks that she had one of the most eccentric tastes in music ever. She liked generally everything except pop, which, frankly, didn't surprise him at all. Truthfully, he wasn't much for pop either.

She found a song that she liked at last and began to sing along. He grinned over at her. Hearing Jade West sing was something you never really got over. Her voice was amazing, phenomenal – he could probably go on about it all day. It was sort of like seeing a caterpillar transform into a butterfly, though he wasn't sure how much Jade really had in common with a caterpillar.

"What?" she asked self-consciously, tilting her head to the side. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Once you stop singing so beautifully, maybe I will," he responded guardedly, picking up one of her hands and threading his fingers through hers. Of course, she didn't pull away. She just sat there for a moment, staring at their hands.

Then she shook her head. "Stop being such a cheeseball." But the smile on her face told him that he had definitely said something right.

Once they got to the restaurant at last, Beck held open the door for Jade, which made her stick out her tongue at him. Hoping to avoid one of her long-winded speeches on feminism and women's rights, he put an arm around her and drug her through the door.

"It's your birthday," he hissed into her ear, pressing his lips gently to the top of her ear. "Really, Jade, you could just be happy."

"I _am_ happy," she retorted, elbowing him, but he didn't loosen his grip at all as the two of them walked to their table.

Once they were seated, both of them started digging through the menu. Beck ended up ordering a steak, whilst Jade ordered a salad and lasagna.

"Oh yeah, and it's her birthday," Beck was sure to add as the waitress walked away.

Jade stabbed her napkin. "I hate you," she hissed as the waitress grinned and nodded.

"You don't really."

"If they sing to me, I will never forgive you."

"I think it'd be adorable."

"I think you're an idiot."

They sat in silence for a moment before Jade smirked. "Where's my present?"

"Didn't get you one," Beck joked.

"_Beck."_

"Don't you want to wait until your cake comes out and they sing to you?"

"No." Jade shrugged. "I was actually planning on escaping before then."

"Not happening."

"Darn. Just give me my present already!"

At last, Beck produced a precariously wrapped present. "Be careful with it," he warned quietly.

She rolled her eyes, but took special care as she peeled back the wrappings anyway. Once she finally unwrapped it, her usually morbid eyes lit up. "Oh my _chiz_."

Beck grinned at his unusually happy girlfriend and her present, the llama and the pair of scissors. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, her face twisted into a smile. She grinned up at him, and then said the words that were so rare coming from her. "Thank you. You're amazing." The way she looked at him right then was all the thanks he needed – as if _he_ was the most amazing thing in the universe and she couldn't believe he was hers. It was the way he caught himself looking at her most of the time.

"So are you," he said quietly, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked down shyly, a sensation that he noticed only happened with him. She was never _shy_ around anyone else.

Their food came not long after that, and they ate in contemplative silence. Jade was the first one to speak. "Beck, when we first started accidentally texting, did you ever imagine it'd end up like _this_?"

"Of course not." Beck laughed. "I just thought it'd be fun to pass the time."

"When did it change?" Her voice was innocent, as if she was merely curious. He couldn't resist her in anything.

"I don't know." He scrunched up his nose in thought. "I guess when... when I realized how brilliant you were. Then I saw you and it all kind of clicked into place, you know?"

"See, you are corny." She rolled her eyes again. "But yeah. I know."

He grinned again and began leaning in to kiss her, but of course the restaurant employees took that moment to show up, singing and clutching a big chocolate cake. So instead of a kiss, he got a punch to the shoulder. _Close enough_, he thought with a smirk.

Besides, it was even more enjoyable kissing Jade when her mouth was covered in chocolate icing.

–

**Ily.**

_You know, if you're going to say something meaningful like that, I'd appreciate it if you didn't use an acronym, freak._

**Fine. I love you.**

_I love you too._

–

**A/N: Well, there we have it. Playing Yesterday is officially _over_. Don't fret too much – I'll be writing lots more Bade. In fact, there's a poll on my profile if you guys want to go vote for which one I should write next? ;)**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews again – like I said last chapter, RL problems are being stupid and all. Thank you for your condolences, everyone, and thanks so, so much for your reviews.**

**To the Anon who asked – no, it's not based off PLL! It's based off of Little Numbers, which is a wonderful Glee fic. Very loosely based, though.**

**Again, thank you so much to all of the continuous reviewers! The response that this story got was amazing. Up until now, this story has had _297 reviews_ (the most I've ever gotten for a story, might I add), 13094 hits, 102 favorites, and 128 alerts. I'm so glad that all of you like it, really. Please keep up your wonderful reviewing for this last chapter! And goodbye! :D**


End file.
